PARMIGA
by AmericanHorrorStory
Summary: Taissa had only really become interested in acting after appearing in her sisters film a year or so ago. So she had auditioned for the part of Violet Harmon for Ryan Murphy's new show, American Horror Story. This is where she meets Evan Peters. Her Tate Langdon. She knew she was in for a world of trouble when she first set her eyes on him.
1. Chapter 1

**TAISSA:**

Taissa! Taissa come to the phone quick! its a man named Ryan Murphy! he's calling about an audition you went to just a few weeks ago?!

I had never ran so fast in my life, out of my room, stumbling over the stupid footstool i had always hated. I was exhilirated, could this be my chance? I had never really been interested in acting before; I mean I guess it was cool and all and my sister Vera was so good at it.. it was just never my scene. That was ofcourse, until I got my first taster of it, portraying a younger version of my sister in one of her debuts.

'Hello, I mean, good morning? hello?' I whispered down the phone. I was so nervous.

'Ahhh! Taissa you star! Im just calling to let you know you have a call back for Violet Harmon on American Horror Story Murderhouse. Congratulations! now here are all the details you need to know. I need you down at the casting office by 2pm tomorrow. You will be meeting with Evan Peters. I have already cast him as none other than Tate Langdon! See you soon!'  
As he ended the call, It dawned upon me. What if I dont have chemistry with this Evan guy? Ryan will see it and he'll cast some other girl to play the role. I couldnt let that happen, I wanted this part so badly, Straight away I got down to business.

**EVAN:**

'DUDE! I got the part in Murphy's new show!' I yelled to my best friend; Dylan.

'ARE YOU FREAKING KIDDING ME?! THATS AWESOME MAN! do you know what your character is like yet?'

'Not yet, though Murphy did let me know that I have a love interest. I hope shes hot!'

'Haha yeah dude! maybe you could bang her. inside and outside of the show!' he laughed to himself.

'totally.' I whispered.

I always act like this around Dylan, he kinda makes me feel like I have to. Im not that much of a tool its just without Dyl, I probably wouldnt be interesting in acting at all, hes the one guy who kinda pushed me towards the whole idea of it, it happened when we were both just watching the TV and the Olsen twins came on, we both agreed they were pretty damn hot so I swore to him that I'd pursue acting until I met the twins.

The next day arrived and I was so psyched! that was until my ex girlfriend Alexia decided to call me, begging for my forgiveness. I mean, I honestly dont know what I have to forgive her for.. she slept with Dylan when we were on a break, to me that doesnt exactly scream whore but I guess im just an introvert. I dont really show how Im feeling most of the time, which Alexia took as stubborness or heart break, which is why she keeps ringing me all the goddamn time.

'Lexi its fine stop ringing me please! I really dont have time for this im going to a rehearsal for my new role!'

I knew she would reply with something out of the blue and idiotic but I really didnt want to start an argument, especially since I was in such a good mood already.

'Oh so I'm not important to you anymore? FINE! be that way Evan!'

'Lexi I know what you're going to do. Please don...'

Yep. She did it. She started crying her eyes out down the phone, sobbing and whimpering. Like she didnt know I had learnt all her tricks by then..

'You know what Lex? I really have to go, but I would like to meet up for a coffee later.. does that sound okay?'

Straight away she was as perky as a cat with catnip practically singing down the phone to me..

'Alright baby boo! I'll ring you later, tar-arrr!'

the moment she starting making kissing noises down the phone I hung up. I had no patience to think about Alexia right now. I wanted to meet my Violet Harmon.

**TAISSA:**

Oh god. Oh god oh god oh god. I was here, sat in the casting office, waiting for the girl who went in before me to come out so I can meet who Im supposed to be acting with. Ugh! why am I so nervous? Vera is never like this... though I guess she has been doing this far longer than I have.

My thoughts were interrupted when the girl burst out of the door and came to sit next to me.

'Oh. My. God. I hope I get cast as Violet.. no offence sweet but I really do.'

'Why?' I asked, hoping to be fed some information on what the session was like.

'Why?' She scoffed 'Because Tate is a complete hottie! I totally felt like we had something going on..' She started to drift into a daydream when she snapped out of it and sang 'Oh, they're waiting for you by the way. I wouldnt bother though, I'd hate for you to be embarrassed when I get the part.'

As I watched her skip away I swore to myself that if I ever get that pretentious I would end it right there and then.

As I got up to walk to into the office I tripped over my bag and hit my chin on the little table in the middle of the room, it hurt so badly! I must have made a ruckus because the office door swung open and a young man ran to help me up.

'Are you alright!?' he asks, whilst pulling me off the ground

'Yeah. Yeah Im just peachy. thanks.' I replied, sarcastically ofcourse. I just wanted to get to my audition without messing anything up.

'Oh. Glad to hear. Are you here for Violet Harmon?' He asked.

I finally look up after sweeping the dust off my jeans and fixing my porkpie hat to the right position and I was stunned.

This man was absolutely gorgeous! his shaggy long blonde hair covered his face just the right amount, and oh god. oh god his brooding brown eyes. I felt a tingling sensation down below.. was I sexually attracted to this guy? sure he was gorgeous but I swear he seems quite a bit older than me.

'Earth to clumsy chick.. helloooo?' His voice rang in my ears, awakening me from my thoughts

'Oh,uhm. Yeah, Hi, Im Taissa.. Taissa Farmiga.'


	2. Chapter 2

**EVAN:**

She was absolutely gorgeous. No words could describe the euphoria I was feeling.. I think.. I dont know. This girl suddenly excited me and this hadnt happened before. Taissa. Taiiiieeessaaaarrr.. Perfect.

Dammit I'd been staring for too long, I must have looked like a fool.

'Well hello Taissa Farmiga, I'm Evan Peters. I'll be your Tate Langdon for the audition'.

**TAISSA:**

Around 10 minutes had passed and I couldnt stop thinking about how he looked at me. how he continues to look at me and how I hope he'll never stop looking at me.

It was kinda crazy, I suppose. Thinking a guy like this could be interested in me. He was probably only staring at me like that to be in character... great actor.

I left the office a good 30 minutes later. I think I did a good job, I really..really want the part.

Just as I was leaving the agency I heard a voice calling out for me, a voice I really wanted to hear.

'Taissa! Taissa wait!' Evan called.

I span around, 'Yeah?' I replied

'I was uh..wondering if maybe y'know.. you'd like to go for a coffee or something?'

'Well, I wouldnt mind' I sang.

**EVAN:**

God she was so beautiful. Every smile she made. Every breath she took. I couldnt stop smiling at her, looking at her.. I hope she gets the part. This meant I could see her nearly every day, act with her everyday. I bet it wouldnt be hard to look like I was in love with her at all. Considering, thats what I probably look like right now.

'So, Taissa, tell me about yourself!'

'About myself? aha uhm lets see, I was born in New Jersey, I have a big sister called Vera Farmiga, which everybody probably already knows.. In which we're both part Ukranian. I also took american sign language classes for 3 years, oh and the best part! I love snowboarding and hiking' She laughed

'You're so beautiful.' I spat out.

Wait, did I really just say that out loud? She probably thinks Im a creep now. Great one Evan. I scolded myself to no end until I heard her speak again.

'Well, You're not so bad yourself Peters.'

'You think? Cheers Parmiga!' I joked.. 'So what did you take in College anyways?' I asked.

'Uhm.. College?.. Im only 16 Evan?' she whispered.

'16?!' I accidentally raised my voice a little higher than I intended to.

'Yes! why? is that a problem? Im in my last semester of highschool.. I'll be 17 in a couple of weeks..' She seemed so stunned.. it was so upsetting.

'How old are you..Evan?'

I was hesitant to reply. I mean I really wanted her. so goddamn much it hurt.

'Im 24.' I said bluntly.

'24...' she trailed off.

We were both sat in silence until I heard a girl yell my name with anger.

'EVAN! EVAN THOMAS PETERS. WHERE ARE YOU? I KNOW YOU'RE IN HERE!'

Taissa spun around to look at the door to see what was going on. I was truly embarrassed for what was about to happen.

'Lex? Lexi what are you doing here?' I tried my best to silence her, she was creating a commotion.

'What am I doing here?! You told me we'd meet for coffee after your work crap!' she yelled

I could feel Taissa's eyes staring into my back.. and it hurt me that she had to see this. it was going to ruin everything..if our age difference hadnt already.

'Shit! Lex Im so sorry, I was caught up wi...' I was interrupted.

'Who is that? Evan you tell me who this Jailbait whore is right now!' She screeched. 'Are you banging her?! is that why you wont return my calls?!'

I was about to reply when Taissa jumped in.

'Jailbait whore?' she whispered. 'I dont think so. Me and Evan were just having coffee. Nothing. absolutely NOTHING is going on here.' the emphasis she put on the nothing felt like a stab to the heart. ugh. this sucks so bad.

'I think I'll make my leave now Evan. I dont think you'd want to be seen with a jailbait whore now would you.' She sounded hurt.

I watched Taissa grab her bag and leave without saying goodbye.

'Taissa! Wait!' I called

'Eva..' Alexia started to say whilst touching my arm

'No. Not today Lexi.' I hissed.

I ran towards the door, I had to catch up with her. I had to.


	3. Chapter 3

**EVAN:**

It'd been 2 days since I last saw Taissa. I couldnt even call her to explain, or send her a text because I didnt have her number.. I never got round to asking for it. I just hope she gets the part. I need to see her.

Lexi hadnt stopped bugging me for the past couple of days either. She thinks Im hooking up with Taissa and thats why Im not getting back with her, god knows I wish that was the case.

I was interrupted from my thoughts when I heard Dyl call me to the main room.

'Ev! Ev! Dude, its Murphy he wants to let you in on deets.' he called

Usually I'd run, or be hyperactive about the call but I was scared. Scared he'd tell me some other chick had gotten the part..

'Uhh, Hey, wassup?' I asked

'Evan its Ryan Murphy, Im calling to let you know we're picking up next week to shoot the pilot'

'Awesome.. Awesome... Do we know who Violet is yet?' I asked hopefully.

'Oh yeah, We chose our Violet. It wasnt exactly a hard pick.'

'Who is it?'

'I believe her name is Taissa Farmiga.' he responded.

When I heard the click of the phone go, so I knew he had hung up I jumped into the air with excitement

'Ev what is it man?' Dylan asked in confusion

'Dude, I found my Taissa! .. I mean we got our Violet! this show is a go!'

I spent the next couple of hours drinking at the local dive bar with Dylan to celebrate. But I just couldnt get her off my mind.

**TAISSA:**

I cannot believe him! I cant believe he already has a girlfriend! what did he think he was doing?! inviting me out for coffee and calling me beautiful... Ugh!

I just need to go out and get drunk. If I bring my friend with me, she can get the drinks for me. It wont be a problem. I just needed to forget about that jerk!

I was mid getting ready when Vera called me downstairs

'Tai! Tai that was Ryan Murphy on the phone... You got the part! congratulations sis!' she hugged me and gave me a quick kiss on my forehead.

'Details are posted on the fridge Tai, I gotta head out. I'll see you later!'

As Vera sprinted out of the door I had a chance to regain myself. I... had gotten the part! I was so ecstatic! that was until I realised I'd have to be with Evan every other day. Man. This was going to suck.

Out drinking it is!

'Hey Becca! Here, I've heard good things about this bar!' I joked as me and my friend Becca roamed the streets for a good bar to drown our sorrows in.

I was already a little drunk from inviting her round to have pre-drinks from my sisters liqueur draw, I needed it, she'd totally understand.

'Sure T! lets head on in!' Becca sang as she fell onto my shoulder. She has had just a little too much already I decided.

As we walked through the packed bar to find seats, I realised I looked old enough to buy my own drinks, I thought I might aswell put to test my acting abilities and get absolutely wasted.

'Two Vodka cokes please!' I sang to the barman.

'How old are you sweetcheeks?' he asked suspiciously

'Old enough to know how much of a rip off your prices are!' And with that he turned away to get our drinks.

'Hey T, do you reckon I could get some tonight?' Becca started.

'I dont see why not' I laughed 'Now here, drink up!'

The rest was all a blur, we had drank, and drank and drank. All I wanted to do was to carry on partying.

'T! Heading to the toilet, save my seat babe' Becca slurred.

I had ordered 3 drinks by the time Becca got back.

'Bec where have you been!?' I slurred, I was completely intoxicated.

'T, I met this guy, we automatically hit it off and he stuck his tongue down my throat!' she giggled.

'Bring him to me!' I replied jokingly.

But Becca went and got him anyway.

'This, T. Is Dylan!' Becca sang as she introduced us.

'Well well, my pretty lady!' Dylan said as he kissed my hand.

'Hello Dylan! are you the guy who washed out the back of my friends throat?' I joked.

'That I am my friend, that I am! Now why dont you two pretty ladies come join me and my friend? we have far better seats.'

And with that, I was tumbling my way across the bar to the seats

I sat down with Dylan and Becca whilst Becca mumbled 'Dylan I thought you said your friend was here?'

'Hes probably at the toilet or some shit, he'll be here I promise'

Dylan must have thought I was Becca or something because before I knew it, He had placed his hand on my thigh and stuck his tongue down my throat, I dont know how long it was going on for but I sure as hell wasnt stopping it. I needed to forget about that jerk.

'DUDE!'

With that Dylan pulled his tongue out of my throat and turned to see his friend.

'Oh hey Ev, You should meet these girls man! they're fantastic, this is Becca, and this is..'

'Taissa.' Evan interrupted.

'Oh you guys already know eachother? coooool' Dylan laughed.

Oh shit. Oh shit. The whole point of me coming out to get drunk was to forget about Evan, and now he turns up here?! I decided to play it cool, and to act like I dont care.

'Yes. We've met' Evan responded. He seemed hurt.

'Awesome man! We'll skip the rest of the introductions then!' With that, Dylan turned back to me and kissed me again.

This time, It lasted barely a second before Evan was pulling him off me.

'Ev what the hell man! you can have Becca, Taissa here is mine!'

'I dont think so dude. I need to speak to Taissa.'

'Right, whatever. But bring her back to me. I think I was close to making her purr.' Dylan slurred.

'No offence Dylan, but I was nowhere near purring.' I responded with a hint of sarcasm, I winked at him as Evan pulled me away.

'Evan, what the hell do you want?!'

'I want to know why my best friends tongue was down your throat!' He hissed

'And what is it to you? Just booty call your stupid girlfriend.'

'Alexia is not my girlfriend.. sorta. I dont know. But thats besides the point!'

'No. Evan' I started, after pulling my arm from his grip. 'You had no right to stop that. I came out with the intention to get some tonight, and you're not ruining that.' I started to turn around to go back to Dylan but he pulled me back again.

'No, Taissa. you're not sleeping with Dylan.' he hissed.

'Shut up Evan! you have no right! just leave me be! I'll see you at work.'

'Taissa stop it!'

He sounded so upset. I was so intoxicated I didnt want to hurt him, I just wanted payback. What happened to me in the coffee shop was completely humiliating. He needed to feel the same.

I tried to act cool, and make him suffer but that all went down the drain when I fell over onto him.

'Taissa how much have you drank?' He asked with exasperation as he pulled me up straight

I could hear his heartbeat, I could smell his aftershave... I was getting turned on. I couldnt let him do this to me, this was completely out of the plan.

'A little bit' I slurred..

**EVAN:**

I was absolutely distraught. I cant believe I caught Dyl with his hands all over my girl.

What am I saying? she isnt my girl. but she needs to be. I need her to be mine.

'You've had more than a little bit Farmiga' I responded.

She looked so hot. The bar was dark and musty, the music was pounding and here I was, with this beautiful girl in my arms.. I was so tempted to just kiss her, to take her right here... These thoughts made my pants feel tight, I couldnt take it anymore.

I pulled her hair up so her face was close to mine...

'Ev...' she started

'Taissa. You need to know how sorry I am for the coffee shop incident. Lexi means nothing to me anymore! nothing compared to you!' I spat

'To me? Im nothing to you!' She responded with neglect.

'Taissa. You seem to be fucking EVERYTHING to me. I cant stop thinking about you. Ever since I saw you in that waiting room at the agency. You are ALL I think about, dont you see!? Thats why I got upset about Dylan having his hands all over you. They should be MY hands. not his!' I insisted.

'Im sure.' she responded.

She started to walk back to the table. I couldnt let her get away this time.

I pulled her back and I dragged her lips to mine.

The euphoria was unexplainable. I was getting so turned on, she was perfect, I felt the shape of her body as I held her close to mine, kissing her with force and passion, I wanted her. I wanted her right here, right now. I pulled at her hair as she gripped my back, with such great force I felt her nails dig into my skin. This was a moment I wished would last forever. I craved for this.

'Evan' she groaned

'Taissa, what?' I stopped, looking at her puzzled face.

'Not here. Not now' She whispered


	4. Chapter 4

**EVAN:**

The next morning was hell. I went home straight after Taissa left me like that.. My head! Fuck. My head hurt.

'Fuuuck' I groaned.

'Fuck, you're right!' Dylan joked as he walked into my room.

'What are you talking about Dyl? and dont give me your confusing shit either, I'm too hungover for that crap.'

'I mean I fucked man!'

I suddenly jolted up. Panicking I instantly thought it was Taissa he fucked, especially after their little.. meeting yesterday.

'Who?! who did you fuck Dyl?!' I yelled, I didnt mean to but I guess I freaked him out a little.

'Hahaha wouldnt you like to know my friend, wouldnt you like to know..' and with that I watched him walk out of the room.

Seconds passed before I jumped up to put some jeans on and I sped into the lounge.

I couldn't believe my eyes. There she was, Taissa. Lay on the couch wearing MY jersey. As angry as I was I couldn't deny how fucking hot she looked right there.

'Taissa! what the hell are you doing here?!' I didn't even give her time to answer. I walked straight to Dylan and slammed him against the fridge.

'Taissa. You fucked Taissa.' I yelled

'Evan its not like that.' Taissa started as she sat up

'Taissa just dont' I said

I could feel my heart breaking. I cant believe he would.. I mean, She would.. I thought we had something.. I swallowed the lump in my throat, fighting the urge to cry.

'Dude chill out! I didnt fuck Taissa.'

'You.. You two didnt fuck?' I said with a sigh of relief.

'No dude! I fucked her friend, Becca.'

'Then what are you doing here Taissa?' I wondered

'I couldnt go home, Vera wasnt in and I lost my keys.' She seemed so embarrassed.

'Dyl can you leave us for a sec? cheers' I asked, nodding my head as he walked into his room.

I walked to the couch and sat down with Taissa

'Do you want any coffee?' I asked

'No, No thanks, I already had some.'

'Look.. Taissa.. Tai. Can I call you Tai?' I didnt want to push her too hard, everything I said was making me nervous, scared of her judging me in any way possible.

'Yeah, everybody already does anyway' She seemed bored.

'Im sorry about last night.. I mean I really like you... a lot. I cant explain it...'

Just as Taissa started to say something, the worst thing that could have ever happened.. happened.

'Hey babe! I..' Lexi walked out of the bathroom.

'WHAT THE HELL IS JAILBAIT DOING HERE?! WEARING YOUR FUCKING JERSEY?!' She screamed. She had always had a knack for overreacting.

'What the hell Ev? how can you say all that to me when your fucking girlfriend is in your bathroom?!' Taissa said with a blunt force of anger.

'What? wait, what!?' I thought to myself.. I couldnt even remember last night. All I seem to remember was Taissa walking away from me in that dive bar.

Then it hit me. I called for a fucking booty call because my pants were too fucking tight after me and Taissa had our heated moment. FUCK. I've fucked up big time.

'Dont act dumb. Ev. You fucked her didnt you?!'

'Tai! I dont.. Tai..'

'Dont fucking call me Tai. Its Taissa.' and with that she walked out, again.

Ugh. I cant believe this has happened again.

'Evan Im fucking leaving.' Lexi said, most likely hoping that I'd fight for her.

'Dont forget your keys.' I said, probably too harshly because she started crying just before storming out.

Fuck, Fuck, Fuck and more fucking fuck. Im such an asshole!

**TAISSA:**

That jerk! how could he do that! say all that fucking shit when his girlfriend was in the bathroom! I just needed to get home. Here I was, walking around in Evans jersey with a pair of boots on. I must look like a tramp.

My phone was only on 17%. I needed to call a cab, and I needed one fast.

As I got home, Vera was waiting for me.

'oh great' I muttered under my breath.

'Taissa Farmiga where the hell were you last night?!'

'V, I was out with Becca. thats all. We crashed at her friends.'

'You could have called!'

'Phone died.' I replied bluntly.

'Yeah well you better drop that attitude and get a shower. Because Ryan Murphy called. Hes moved script reading to today at 2. So you've got 2 hours. Chop chop.'

SHIT! I couldn't face Evan after last night and this morning... But I didn't want to drop this job. I wanted it so badly. Lets hope Violet can be pissy with Tate because I was really in the mood for it.

2 hours passed. I walked onto set to meet my cast mates, hoping to god I can avoid him for now...

I cant believe I get to work with Jessica Lange. Shes so fucking incredible! You know what, Screw Evan. I'll work with him but I wont let him bother me. Im surrounded by these amazing people and its an experience not even he can fuck up.

'Taissa! Lovely, come over here, I need to introduce you to some people' Ryan called to me.

'This is Constance Elaine Womack, But she prefers everybody to call her Connie, Connie Britton. She is playing Vivien Harmon, your mother for the season!'

I only got a few minutes to speak to Connie before I was taken off to the next cast member, but as far as I can tell, this was going to be amazing!

'And Now for Dylan McDermott, He's playing Ben Harmon, Your father for the season!, Say Hi and all but I would love to introduce you to somebody else'

Ryan was so enthusiastic it made being here so much more easier.. I really liked this.

'And now, Miss Taissa Farmiga, or should I say Miss Violet Harmon, I would like you to meet Evan Peters, AKA. Tate Langdon.'

My heart dropped. My stomach twisted. I just wanted to get the hell out of there. He turned around.

'Evan you know Taissa already from the audition, but I want you two to get to know eachother for the good of the show, WE NEED CHEMISTRY PEOPLE!'

Ryan left me at that point. Why oh why couldn't he whisk me away to meet somebody else? I really didn't know what to say or do.

I was angry at myself for saying how hot he was constantly in my head. I cant let him be someone who has this.. this shitty mind power over me!

'Taissa, Hi' Evan said to me

How dare he think he can be so cool and collected over this? I was fuming.

'I dont really want to talk to you right now Evan, but I'd appreciate it if you could act like we were, because Ryan wants us too.' I scolded, oh god the frown on my face must have been awful to look at.

'Taissa we're going to have to talk properly at one point.'

'Ohhhhh right yeah! you mean probably spike my drink, drag me to your place and bang me? OHHH wait! you have your fucking girlfriend to do that to.' I was so angry, I couldnt believe what I was saying to him.

'Fucking hell Taissa! this is neither the time nor the place. but for the fucking record she isnt my fucking girlfriend.'

I must have hurt him.. because after that he placed his number in my hand and walked away muttering 'Call me when you feel like having a mature fucking conversation.'

I didnt need this drama, I just wanted to come down here and have fun filming my first fucking tv show. I was upset and it was made clear to the rest of the cast that I was because Ryan came up to me and sent me home.

'Taissa honey, you seem upset so Im going to have to send you home for today. we're doing this again tomorrow so you wont miss anything.' He sounded sympathetic. 'you're the second person I've sent home today. Stars, I tell ya.'

'Thanks Ryan, wait, second?' I was puzzled.

'Yeah, I had to send Evan home a little earlier too, he seemed down in the dumps, I cant have my stars like that! So I thought a little rest would help him. I'll see you tomorrow Taissa!'

I decided to walk back to think over everything. If Alexia wasnt his girlfriend then why did he sleep with her? I was so confused.

So I did what I probably shouldnt have done. For my own wellbeing and for his..

I called him.

'Evan. Its Taissa. We need to talk.'


	5. Chapter 5

**EVAN:**

I couldnt believe it. Taissa had actually called me!

But... shit. I couldnt date her. Alexia was right.. shes too young. Shes only 16 and Im 24. Its just weird... but age is just a fucking number, right?

Thats not how hollywood or TMZ would see it. Why? Why did I have to fall for somebody.. did I just think that?

Have I fallen for her?... No time. I have to get up and get ready. I have to meet Taissa in an hour.

I was walking out of the shower when I saw Becca sat at the counter making herself a PB+J sandwich.

'Hey, Becca what are you doing here?' I questioned

'Oh Hey Evan, Im just waiting for Dylan to get up'

'Are you two like, a thing now?' To say the least I was puzzled, Dyl was never the type to stick to one chick.

'I dont know, I guess so. I mean its not like we're just fucking.. We're going out for dinner tonight and then maybe a movie.. what are you doing later?'

I think she just wanted to have a conversation, Dyl always took the piss when it came to conversations.. To be honest I felt bad for her.

'Uh Im going out to meet Taissa'

'You're seeing T later? good! I need you to give her a message from me, since she isnt replying to my texts for some reason.'

'Okay, yeah sure. Whats the message? And quick please, I dont mean to be rude but Im in a fucking rush' I joked

'Tell her that Jake emailed me. He wants to meet up with her again, She left on a bad note in New Jersey.'

'Whos Jake?' I quickly responded, My heart was pounding. Was this jerk competition for Taissa?

'How well do you even know her Ev?' She laughed. 'Jakes her ex boyfriend. He cheated on her and he completely broke her heart. He was her first love Ev'

'What the fuck?!' I yelled

'Uhm..' Becca seemed a bit on edge after that

'Shit Im sorry Becca, Just..what? why would she want to hear from that jerk if he broke her heart?'

'I dont know Ev. Maybe she doesnt, but we're gonna have to find out.'

I just stood there in silence for a couple of minutes as Becca got back to eating her PB+J sandwich, Do I tell her or not? Fuck. I wont lose her to that asshole.

**TAISSA:**

I had no idea what the fuck I was doing. Meeting up with Evan could only go three ways. 1. We could get together and possibly be judged by I dont know, fucking everybody. 2. We could argue and cause tension when we see eachother at work. 3. We could become friends but it would hurt like fuck seeing him at work and not being able to kiss his..perfect. lips.

Im overthinking. Im sure of it.

But where the hell is he? hes 20 minutes late. Just as I was planning on leaving the coffee shop he paraded in. Why does he always look so great? he was gorgeous.

'Hey Taissa! Sorry Im late, I was busy, Have you ordered?' He sat down, looking up at me for an answer, his puppy dog brown eyes were to die for. I could just melt.

'No, Not yet, do you want a coffee or something?'

'No sweat I'll get it.'

I watched him get up again to order our coffees, this felt so natural, It was weird. we have only know eachother for a month or so now, but to me it felt like we'd known eachother for years. Ha, Im such a girl when it comes to love.

Shit. Did I just say love? fuck.

'They only had decaf, Hope thats okay' Evan arrived back with two coffees and handed me one.

'Yeah thats fine Evan.' I looked up and shot him a quick smile as a thankyou for getting the coffees, I worried my smile was too..toothy but ah what the hell, I had other things on my mind.

'So tell me Farmiga, What did you want to talk about?

'I guess I kinda wanted to talk about what happened the other night at the dive bar. I mean, its just gonna be awkward otherwise' I whispered.

I always whisper when Im nervous.

'Well we have to face the facts. Im 24 Tai, You're 16. This.. us. cannot happen...yet' he added.

'Im 17 in like, 2 weeks!' I panicked. I didnt want to lose my chance to be with him

'I have a message to give you.' He said, most probably just to get off the subject, that hurt. 'Jake wants to speak to you.' He said. His tone was full of either jealousy or anger. I couldnt really tell. Would it be awful if I said I hoped to god it was jealousy?

'Jake? Shit. How do you know about Jake?'

'Becca told me. Yeah, her and Dyl are kinda a thing now'

Oh great. So even if me and Ev stay friends, not only would I have to see him at work but I'd probably have to hang out with him outside of work too AND probably watch him meet new girls... I couldnt stand the thought.

'Taissa? helloooo?'

'Oh. Sorry I was distracted.'

'Fair enough. So are you going to give Jake a call?'

'Well that depends.' I whispered.

'On?'

I could tell his curiosity was growing and growing with everything I said or did.

'You.'

'Me?'

God the look on his face, a mix of conceitedness and hope. He was so fucking adorable.

'Yes. You. It depends on you. Im just going to be blunt and come out with it. I like you. I like you a lot. I know its stupid because we've only known eachother for a month of so and you have Alex and Lexi who are both fucking gorgeous after your, i dont know hand in marriage or some shit so you have better options than well..me. If you decide for us to be just friends, I'll give Jake a call. How does that sound? I know Im rambling but I dont want to have to deal with all of this in the future. I want to deal with it now. Evan. Honestly, Im not kidding when I say I really.. REALLY li..'

I couldnt even finish my sentence. I was interrupted by the BEST thing ever. Evan grabbed the nape of my neck and pulled me to his lips.

It was this kiss. It was this kiss that confirmed my love for him.

I love him, I know its soon but I love him.

This kiss was passionate and angry. I was so turned on.

I pulled away.

'Evan.. can we go to your place? Im not a fan on public displays of affection.' I kinda groaned. I wanted him. I wanted him so bad.

We jumped up and grabbed a cab to his place.

**EVAN:**

I was so happy, this is happening. this is really fucking happening.

We fell through my door, I was kissing her non-stop, I was aggressive, I know. But by the sounds of it she fucking liked it. **  
**

She slammed the door behind her and instantly grabbed the back of my hair. Ugh fuck. That made my pants so tight. I didnt know that turned me on but I guess anything she fucking did.

We stopped when we saw Becca and Dylan on the couch watching SNL.

'You go guys!' Yelled Dylan

'Fucking get him T!' Becca yelped whilst jumping all over Dylan.

We had a laugh, but it was getting too much for me. I didnt want this moment to pass.

I picked Taissa up and threw her over my shoulder.

'You're coming with me Farmiga!' I joked

'At your service Peters!' She giggled.


	6. Chapter 6

EVAN:

Yesterday was amazing. I cant believe... It was just immense.

She text me when she got home telling me how extremely happy she was. God I was so psyched she felt the same way!

Well.. I think she does. I mean, she wouldnt use me for sex right? Fuck. What if it was just lust? I need to stop thinking this way, I always get paranoid. I always tend to fuck things up this way. Just be happy for once okay? I could not stop telling myself that.

I'll see her at work tomorrow. It'll be alright.

**TAISSA:**

I hope Evan actually wants to go somewhere with this. Was it a one time fling? Maybe he was just frustrated because he hasnt had sex in a while.. But he had sex with Alexia not that long ago.. I'm overthinking as always.

'Taissa come here please!' Vera called

'Sup V to the E to the R-A?' I sang as I ran to where she was standing, She obviously noticed I was happy for once, but for some reason she had a look of worry on her face

'V..whats wrong?'

'You have a visitor. Now I dont know what you're playing at but Im telling you, dont get hurt again.' She said in a sincere tone.

'V I dont know what you're talking about?' I was scared. Did she know about me and Ev?

She nodded her head towards the lounge. 'Go look.'

I walked to the lounge, slowly with caution. To be quite honest I was nervous as to what was behind the corner.

What was there came as a complete shock to me.

'Jake?!'

What the fuck was he doing here?! this will completely ruin mine and Evans relationship, what a jerk. I scoffed, and Jake realised this.

'Taissa! Babe I thought you'd be happy to see me?' He pulled a sad puppy dog face, that shit doesnt work on me unless its Evan. Not like he knew.

'Jake you had no right showing up here...' my voice was stern.

'But you love me! I know you do. You have to. I made such a big mistake Taissa! I never meant to cheat on you. it just happened.'

My phone was buzzing from texts that Evan was sending me. I hadnt replied for about an hour now and it became clear he was panicking.

I left it for a little while longer. Surely it wont hurt.

'You mean you just fell into that slag's vagina?!' I screamed. I was getting agitated. I needed my anchor. I needed Evan.

My phone was now ringing.

'Get that Taissa. I wont be leaving for a while. not until we sort this out.' Jake responded sternly. He sat on the couch and I picked up my phone

'Hello?' I answered, I was trying to act as calm and collected as possible

'Tai? Its Evan. Whats going on? Why arent you replying to my messages?' He was panicked, poor thing.

'Something..sort of happened Ev'

it was then when Jake decided to open his fucking trap;

'Im gonna get some OJ if thats okay. Vera said I could help myself, you want some?'

I shook my head violently, hoping Evan didnt hear his voice, but just my luck, he did.

'Who is that Taissa?' He was panicking more and more

'N..Nobody Evan, its fine' I whispered

'No, Taissa theres a guy there, I heard his voice!' he was getting angry, I didnt like it.

'Evan dont yell at me!'

Jake opened his fucking trap again.

'Who the hell is Evan!' Jake was getting jealous. This was all too much for me, I dont want guys fighting over me.

'No. I definitely heard a guy that time. Who is it Taissa?!'

'Evan just calm down, Wait a second okay!' I yelled into the phone. I put the phone to my shoulder hoping it would dim the voices a little.

'Jake can you just be quiet whilst Im on the phone?! please! ugh.' I shook my head and pointed to the couch so Jake would get the idea.

Shaking my head I pulled the phone up to my ear.

'Evan, Hi.' I whispered

'Jake. Jakes there?! are you fucking kidding me Taissa?! did yesterday mean ANYTHING to you at all?!' He was hurt. The fact he was accusing me like this hurt like shit.

'Yesterday meant everything to me! Why are you being like this?!' I started to cry.

'Im coming over.' He replied bluntly and then hung up.

Shit.


	7. Chapter 7

**EVAN:**

How dare she do this to me? I know Im coming across as some clingy, condescending asshole but I'm not being messed around like that! not by anyone.. not by her.

'Becca? Becca are you here?!' I called out from my room

Within seconds Becca burst out of Dylans room, frantic about what was going on.

'Evan? Whats going on? I mean I heard you screaming but I didnt want to inter..'

'No time. Becca I need you to direct me to Taissa's house, now. please.' I demanded

'Sure, sure no problem, let me grab my keys.'

**TAISSA:**

'Jake do you have ANY idea what you've just done?!' I yelled

'Babe calm down! I dont know why you're so angry. I'm here, we can be together again!'

'I am NOT your babe do you understand?! God you're such an asshole you shouldnt have come here Jake.'

I was so mad. Thats it. Thats it between me and Evan now isnt it. UGH! I cant even be happy for more than a day are you kidding me? Just my luck. Work was going to be hell now, thats not whats supposed to happen. I was SUPPOSED to be happy. I was supposed to be with Evan..

'Look Taissa I'm just gonna head out. I'll be back round to pick you up for dinner at 8 okay?' Jake started to walk towards the door before it swung open. Evan was here, and Becca was trailing behind him.

'Hello no dude, you're not going anywhere' Evan hissed as he grabbed Jakes collar and pulled him towards the couch.

'What the fuck man?! Lay off me!' Jake pushed Evan into the table

A fight started to emerge as Becca hid behind the kitchen counter, I was stood there, frozen with shock. Fuck Taissa do something!

Evan and Jake had at eachothers throats until we heard a yell that could have broken glass.

'ENOUGH!'

We all spun our heads round to see Vera stood with her arms crossed and a face like a sour grape.

'What the HELL is going on here?! You think you can just come in here and start a fight in my home?! I dont think so. Now you all SIT down on the couch and be quiet.' She was stern. It kinda scared me to see V like this.. It wasnt natural.

I guess we were all still frozen because she had to scream again to get us to move.

'NOW!' she screamed.

We all moved to the couch, I had to sit in between the guys to stop them hitting eachother more and more. It was tense as fuck.

'Taissa Farmiga, explain to me whats happening here. I demand an answer.' Vera demanded

I couldnt exactly tell her I was screwing my co-star who is 24 years old, but I couldnt say anything about Jake without hurting Evan. This was going to be hard.

'Well, Taissa?'

'Just some stuff that got out of hand, thats all V I swear to you' I whispered.

'Well you better sort it out. And my bloody living room, its a mess thanks to your friends.' She glared at Evan and Jake, I was so embarrassed.

Vera walked to the coat rack and picked up her coat and car keys, she turned to us and said 'Clean up' before closing the door behind her.

I jumped up almost instantly and spun around to face the guys

'Ev, Jake. Stay sat for a moment please.'

They obliged and both looked up at me, they were both pretty puzzled, that I could tell.

'For one, you both need to calm down. I cant be dealing with this, I have work tomorrow and you of all people Evan know this. I dont want to be distracted I really want this job!' I pleaded.

Jake jumped up.

'So you're sleeping with your co-star?!' he accused. 'I know exactly who Evan is, I used to watch him on Phil of the future. Hes like 25 Taissa!' He was disgusted.

'Jake we're not sleeping with eachother. I'm not stupid I know the rules you jerk.' I lied. I had to, this couldnt get out, therefore I wouldnt let it. at least not at the hands of fucking Jake Brewer.

'Oh. Alright. good. So I'll see you at 8 then. I gotta head out.' He picked up his jacket, avoiding Evan at all costs. 'Bye Taissa.' He mumbled whilst heading for the door.

Becca looked around, I guess she felt the tension because she called out to Jake - 'Wait! I'll drive you..to wherever I just wanna go.'

'Bye T! Bye Evan!'

They both rushed out and that left just.. just us. Wasnt this going to be exciting.

It was silence for the first few minutes until Evan decided to stamp all over the fucking ice.

'So you're dating that jerk now?' he interjected

'No. Ev, we're not dating.'

'But hes picking you up for dinner Tai.'

'I didnt have a fucking choice! He just insisted, and left before I got to say a word!' I pleaded. I dont like arguments and I especially dont want to have one with Evan.

'Right, but like you said, we're nothing but co-stars are we.' He scolded whilst standing up and heading for the door.

'No! Evan please dont go!' I whimpered

He sighed. 'I'll see you at work tomorrow Taissa. But outside of work? we're done.' He opened and closed the door behind him

I thought about what just happened for a mere second before I collapsed onto the floor, I started crying like a little bitch, Ugh I was so upset.

I was non stop crying.

**EV****AN:**

I stood outside her door for a good few minutes, listening to her break down in tears. Ofcourse I didnt want to be done with her, I never want to be done with her, ever.

But I dont exactly want to be hurt like this ever again.

It took me a few minutes before I realised;

Taissa was worth all the pain. She was worth all of it. And you know what, Without her I'd hurt a whole lot more.

I sighed, and turned back towards the door.

I knocked ever so slightly and I heard her trying to wipe away all her tears.

'One second!' She called

I heard footsteps approaching the door.. The door opened

'Evan.' she mused.

'Taissa.' I exclaimed

I pulled her towards me, locking my lips to hers harder than I had done before. I cant believe I let her go, even for a mere few minutes, it was hell.

'I am never, EVER. going to leave like this again. EVER.' I whispered into her ear whilst giving her a big bear hug.

'Promise?' she wept

'Promise.'


	8. Chapter 8

**EVAN:**

Work was brilliant. No, work was FANTASTIC. Its been a few days now and we're starting a dress rehearsal tomorrow and nothing could bring down my mood.

Me and Taissa have been great, I took her to dinner last night but brought Dylan and Becca with us. It seems we cant have privacy right now, Paparazzi are following us everywhere, considering American Horror Story is rumoured to be the next big hit, they want all news before we become huge, If they saw me and Taissa out for a meal on our own? Boom. Instant dating rumours.

Even though they're not rumours I chuckled to myself.

Jake showed up at 8 the other night, as he promised he would, Taissa hid me in her room and told him that she doesn't want him back, yet that jerk still felt the need to kiss her goodbye. asshole.

I dont care. I dont, hes the past. WE. Are the future, I'm never letting her go.

I smiled to myself as I dosed off to sleep, tomorrow. will be amazing.

**TAISSA:**

eeeeee! I was so excited. I ran to the lounge in Evans jersey which he allowed me to keep.. I used it to sleep in, as cringey as I probably was I couldnt give a shit. I was so happy.

That was until I noticed Vera had already headed out.. She left me a note on the table. It read;

'_Happy birthday Taissa! You're growing up to be such an achiever, I have never been so proud of you!_

_Mom and Dad would be so happy to see you, So thats your surprise. They're coming over to take us out _

_on Saturday! Theres a cupcake in the fridge, Have a good day at work honey!_

_I'll be back around 7pm. Takeout for dinner._

_Much Love, V xx '_

I walked to the fridge and opened it, pulled out the cupcake and licked off the icing.

Happy Birthday to me, I thought.

No time to mope! off to get changed and go to work!

I decided to wear just a casual jumper and jeans today, with ofcourse, my porkpie hat.

I ran out of my apartment to the street, I was going to be late. Fuck.

I was frantically trying to dial a cab but my phone was fucking up, fuck fuck fuck! dont ruin this for me please. please dont do this, I violently hit my phone,

'UGH' I groaned

'Whats wrong Farmiga? Seem a bit out of touch' A familiar voice sang

arms twisted around my waist and lips kissed my neck...

'Peters.' I mused and spun around

'Happy Birthday!' He exclaimed and hugged me tightly

'Ev! I wasnt expecting to see you until work' I giggled

'Hey..Well I have to see Taissa before I see Violet' He joked

'Cute, but we really do have to get to work Ev, call a cab?'

'Got a lift dont worry, come on' He lead me to Dylans car and we headed off to work.

This day was going to be fucking awesome. I couldn't wait to see what Violet's wardrobe was like!

**EVAN:**

'Evan! Come and stand over here please!' Murphy called

'Uh yeah okay' I jogged over to the spot Ryan was pointing at

'Can I ask you a question Evan? If you dont mind.'

'Whats up?' I responded, I was quite nervous to be speaking to the producer.. have I done something wrong?

'I've noticed you and Taissa have so much chemistry, its too surreal to be just acting. none of my business but is something going on with you two?' He was curious as hell, he was not one to hide his emotions clearly.

'Shes 17 its not wrong' I blurted out

'17, she is. Its not wrong just be careful of the press' He patted me on the back and called everybody to their places.

What did he mean be careful of the press? Its not like its wrong that we're dating. Shes 17 and Im 24, big deal. Its legal, its happening.

Nothing, Nothing will ruin what I have with Taissa.

I'll be damned if I let it.


	9. Chapter 9

**TAISSA:**

The tabloids knew about me and Evan now. We both knew it wouldnt take long, but there is still some stories on how its 'disgusting' that he was screwing me before I was 17. Now to them thats just an assumption, or a lie thought up by them to get their copies sold, now WE knew it was the truth but we dont care, we were happy. we were in love.

'Hey, V do you know when Mom and Dad are gonna be here?' I asked Vera with a mouth full of cornflakes.

'Around 5, so I suggest you get rid of that hickey thats lingering on your neck young lady' She slapped my neck with petty force, so I knew she wasnt really mad at me.

I covered my neck with my hand and blushed slightly

'Shit sorry' I laughed

'So you and Evan are good then?' Vera started as she started preparing some coffee

'Uhm yeah actually, we're great'

'And the paparazzi aren't getting to much for you?'

She was staring at my face, knowing my answer would completely differ to my reaction so I stuck my tongue out and scoffed at her before I answered;

'They're annoying but its something I'll have to get used to, I mean we're starting filming in two days, they're going to be everywhere'

'Fun fact T' Vera added 'They're going to be everywhere all the time. regardless of if you're filming or not'

'Yeah..Yeah I know.' I emptied my bowl into the sink and ran to my room.

No amount of makeup I added to my neck would cover this hickey.. Looking at it in the mirror brought back memories..

We were out at the same dive bar we shared our first kiss in, we were completely intoxicated and I couldn't stop throwing myself everywhere, especially at Evan.

It had gotten to the point where he got me into a cab.. He wasn't supposed to come with me but I did some convincing of my own by whispering a little something something in his ear.. we then went back to his place and oh god. He threw me on his bed and lay beside me.. stroking up my thigh and kissing my neck, with such soft, wet lips..

It took me a moment to wake up from my daydream, of which I was still stood infront of the mirror with my eyes closed..swaying side to side.

I was completely under his spell.

**EVAN:**

'Hey! Dyl, I need my classy watch, ya got it?' I yelled into the bathroom

'Shit yeah man, check my drawer!' Dylan called from the shower

I was so fucking nervous man. SO nervous. I always am when Im going to meet Taissa.. But this time.. this time was different.

She asked me to go for a meal with her, her mom and dad and Vera and her husband.. Is this too soon? fuck I need to calm down.

I knew we were serious but...

I need to stop doubting her. She makes me so incredibly happy.

I rushed to got dressed and grabbed Dyl's car keys.

'Dyl! Im borrowing your car! I'll see ya later man' I yelled whilst rushing out of the door, I knew he wouldnt let me borrow his car so I had to take it and run, plus. I really wanted to spend my money on buying Taissa a gift.

I drove to Taissa's and went to knock on the door, holding a neatly wrapped gift in my hand.. I hope she likes it.

The door opened, It was Vera's husband Renn Hawkey.

'Uhm, Hi, I'm Evan Peters..sir' I blurted

'Dude chill, dont have to be so formal around me' Renn joked, He made me a little more relaxed. 'Come on in Ev, Taissa's in the shower right now but you can wait in her room if you'd like' Renn added with a pat on the back

'Sure, thanks'

I made my way to Taissa's room, I instantly smelt the strong fragrance of her perfume and the dust floating around that came from her powder pallet... I was so observant when it came to things that interested me.

I sat on her bed and looked around her room.. I could tell this wasn't where she actually lives, it doesn't have much of her belongings here, but it was comfortable enough to call a second home.

I chuckled at a picture on her bedside table, I picked it up and admired it... It was Taissa at a young age, guessing around 8 years old, she was pretty, even then... I was still admiring it when Taissa walked into her room.

'SHIT! Evan!' she yelped

I dropped the picture, it shattered.

'FUCK! Tai I am SO sorry!' I started fumbling around to pick up the picture,

I jumped up and Taissa's present went flying off my lap and on the floor, I was an idiotic fucking mess.

I groaned and hid my face in my hands.

'Ev.. Ev take your hands from your face' I heard Taissa giggle

I did as I was told,

'Calm down Peters, you just startled me thats all' She mused

I laughed. 'Yeah but Im still sorry'

I looked up at her. She looked so hot! Her hair was dripping wet.. just a towel concealing her perfectly shaped body... I couldn't stop staring.

'See something you like?' she teased

I walked over and sat on the bed infront of her, I put my hands on her hips and looked up to see her face..

'Well ofcourse' I whispered, looking up and down her body, she was TOO hot. I pushed my hand down ontop of my crotch. I had to stop myself from getting too turned on, she liked it, I could tell.

I jumped up. 'I got you a present' I responded, breathing heavily.

I turned around and bent down to pick up her present, I really hoped she liked what I had gotten her.

I spun around..

Taissa had dropped her towel.


	10. Chapter 10

**EVAN:**

'Taissa what are you doing?!' I whispered

'You.. You dont like it?' She frowned at me and then got angry.

'Turn around!' she snapped

'Tai..' I wanted to let her know how much I wanted her, this wasnt rejection, not at all.. its just her bloody sister is in the next room, this cant happen when they're here, I touched her arm, but she pulled away straight away and snapped at me again.

'I said turn around Evan!'

I obliged.

I hope this doesnt turn into a big argument. The last thing I wanted to do was to argue with her.

When she had finished getting changed she whispered 'You can turn around now'

I did.

'Tai come here' I patted the space next to me on her bed and looked up at her, she looked so hurt and it broke my heart

She sat down next to me and lay her head on my shoulder.

'Tai, I promise you, I liked it, no. I loved it!' I nibbled on her ear to try and make her giggle, she just pulled away and faced me

'Then why didnt you seem interested? God Im such an idiot!'

'Tai, trust me. I was interested.'

'No you weren't Evan' She wouldn't stop insisting the fact that I wasn't interested..

'Tai...' I picked up her hand and moved it towards my crotch. My pants were still tight and my cock was pulsing like crazy. '...I was' I added

I must admit I wish I didnt put her hand on my crotch.. now I just really want to throw her down on the fucking bed and make her scream, dammit! why does her sister and Renn have to be here?

'Ohh...' She whispered

I couldn't take it anymore! I grabbed her and pulled her to my lips, My cock started throbbing and groans started to escape my throat.

I lay her down and arched myself over her body.. her beautiful..beautiful body.. 'Fuck..' I murmured

She was pulling me towards her.. I could tell she wanted this too.

I tickled my fingers up from her knee to her thigh, I kissed her again. forcefully and passionately, My hand tightly gripped around her thigh, I wanted to make her fucking purr, hearing her.. hearing her moan, call my name.. fuck it made me want to explode.

'More...More..' She moaned

I definitely wasn't going to say no to that... I slid my hand up her skirt and stroked over her underwear.. lace. fuck she seems to know all my fucking turn ons! I groaned, I knew I should probably stop due to her sister being in the next room but I couldn't bring myself to do it.. 'Tai...' I whispered

'Dont.. dont say anything Evan..' she grabbed at my crotch.. fuck I wanted to burst then and there..

After teasing her a little longer I slid my hand under her panties and felt her cleanly shaved pussy.. UGH... I needed to be quiet, If Vera or Renn walked in here our relationship would be over.

She was wet.. I just wanted to be inside her..

'Taissa...' I started, I was breathing heavily.. I was so fucking horny.

'Lock the door..'

I jumped up almost immediately, I locked her door and turned back to the bed. I looked down, my fucking cock was turning my crotch area into a tent. I wanted to get these pants off.

'Shall I put some music on? Y'know.. So they cant hear us.' I suggested

'Do it, just do it, I dont care, I want you back here..' She was sat up on the bed, gripping at her skirt, She wanted it off just as much as I did.

After the music was on I walked back to the bed.. Kissing her again, heavily this time, more forcefully.

I pulled at her skirt.. It slid off with ease, Fuck, She was wearing black lace. She is so fucking perfect, I can't believe this..

'What are you staring at Ev?' She teased

'You.. You're fucking beautiful.' I looked up at her face and she was blushing

'I am so lucky..' I slowly got closer and closer to her, pulling her legs so she fell down and was laying flat underneath me.. I continued moving closer and closer.. 'To have you.' I finished and kissed her.

Things were heating up, I continued pushing my fingers into her moist..wet pussy.

'Ughhhh Evan!' She moaned, pulling at my belt buckle.

My pants were off in a heartbeat.

'Do you have a condom?' I panted, wanting her so badly.

She pointed at the drawer next to her bed whilst pulling at my boxers, I put the condom on and I lay her down again..

I kissed from her stomach up to her collarbones, pushing myself up in the process..

'Do you want to?' I questioned

She bit her lip, almost enough to make it bleed, that was enough of an answer for me...

I felt her warmth as I thrusted in.. and out.. in .. and out

'Taissaaa..' I moaned

'Evan, Fuck, Fuck Evan.. I think I'm going to..' She moaned, Gripping at my arms, moaning..

'Me too.. Fuck..' I was about to cum, I was so close..

'FUCK... Taissa!' The tingling was reaching the tip of my cock, I was so close

'Evan.. Ev..' She moaned my name one last time and that was the tipping point for me

'FUCK' I moaned, I came.

We both stood up, putting our clothes back on after I disposed of the condom, Once we were both dressed I pulled at her arm, pulling her into my chest, kissing her head.

'That... was amazing' I mused.

'I know.. wow' She was blushing still, God she was so cute!

We were both just laughing when a knock on the door made us both jump.

'Taissa Farmiga what on earth do you think you're doing?!' Vera and Renn said in unison

'Fuck' I whispered 'Go unlock the door, Just say we were talking, and I wanted to give you your present' I pushed her towards the door, spinning around to find the present.

Vera and Renn walked into the room, eyeing us both suspiciously.

'What were you two doing?' Vera questioned.

'I was just talking to Taissa.. about my father wanting me to visit him and my mom in , Missouri' I blurted out

'Oh were you?' Vera replied. 'Whats that?' She pointed to the gift I held in my hand

'Uhm, Its for Taissa' I responded whilst handing it over to Taissa.

'Open it' I laughed, of excitement and anxiety.

'These.. These are plane tickets?' Taissa blurted, quite confused I might add.

'Yeah.. I was just saying about my dad wanting me to visit.. I wanted you to come with me'

'Oh Evan..' Taissa smiled at me, it was that smile. It was that smile that made everything in the whole world okay, it was that smile that kept my feet on the ground and that kept me sane. Where would I be without her?


	11. Chapter 11

**TAISSA:**

ee! I was so excited, I really wanted to go on this trip with Evan, I just hoped my parents would let me. I mean they haven't even met Ev yet, what if they don't like him?

SHIT. Thinking about them meeting him made me realise. We were supposed to be meeting my mom and my dad at the Olive garden at 5.

I looked at my watch, _4.20._

'Fuck' I mumbled

'Fuck?' Evan repeated with a hurt look on his face. 'I mean if you dont want to come I guess thats okay..'

He was mumbling, which meant he was hurt, dammit I didnt mean that

'No Evan I do wanna go with you I swear, I said fuck because its 4.20, we have to be at the olive garden at 5' I assured him

'Well Taissa you better hope Mom and Dad are okay with you going, dont say yes right away' Vera interrupted.

'Yeah, I know V'

'Well hurry up and get your things together girls.. and guy. We need to go if we're gonna pick your mom and dad a present before we meet them' Renn added into the conversation, pulling Vera towards the door

'Alright, I'll be out in a sec!' I yelled as they made their way through the apartment.

Evan embraced me from behind.. I was so much in love with him, that the thought of being away from him just brought a lump to my throat.

I giggled. 'Ev can you grab my bag? Its down the side of the bed' I pointed towards my bed as I wriggled out of his embrace

'Sure'

When I made sure that he had grabbed the right bag we headed out into the lounge.

'Ready to g o?' I asked

'Yeah Chick, we were born ready' Renn joked as he grabbed his car keys from the bowl beside the front door.

'Dont call me chick you asshole' I playfully joked back.

I loved Renn, he was such an awesome guy and he made my sister so happy. I couldn't have asked for a better family.

I smiled to myself as I grabbed Evans hand and headed to the car. This was the day Evan was going to meet my Mom and Dad. I was excited.

**EVAN:**

This is serious. Me and Taissa. We were serious. Thats how I wanted it to stay, so its important that her parents like me.

My palms were sweating from nerves.

'Ev your hands are sweating..' Taissa questioned

'Oh, yeah' I laughed nervously 'Its just really warm'

'Take your jacket off then you douchebag' Taissa joked

'No need' I whispered to myself. Seeing her laugh just calmed me down a hell of a lot.

I smiled at her as we walked into the Olive garden, I couldn't bloody stop.

'AHHHH, Taissa! Vera! My gorgeous girls!'

I snapped out of my stare as I realised and had approached us.

Taissa let go of my hand and swung herself on her parents.

'MOM! DAD! I missed you guys so much!'

'Awh Sweetheart we missed you too! Now, sit, all of you, I want to hear everything about this American Horror Show you're working on' Luba sang

'Story' I instantly added

'Excuse me?' Luba looked up at me with confusion written all over her face.

I looked at Taissa quickly, she was glaring at me.

'Uhm, You said, American Horror Show .. Its Story.' I responded quietly. Why did I have to open my petty mouth? She probably thinks I'm some pretentious asshole now. 'American Horror Story.' I finished.

Everybody was staring at me for a good couple of seconds, wondering what was going to happen next, Luckily Luba broke the silence.

'Ah, My mistake!' She laughed. 'And you are?'

She took my hand and shook it heavily.

'Uhm, I'm Evan.. Im the one dating your daughter.' I introduced before quickly adding 'I hope thats alright Mr and Mrs Farmiga?' I panicked. Was I supposed to say anything? I looked at Taissa again, Her pale face turned as red as a rose as she smiled and bit her lip.

'I was going to introduce him over lunch' Taissa blurted.

I guessed Vera couldn't stand this awkwardness any longer as she suddenly announced how hungry she was. 'Well. I am STARVING. Can we all go to our seats now?' She pleaded.

'Ofcourse.' Mykhailo responded

We had all sat down and ordered our food, everything was going smoothly until Mykhailo asked about mine and Taissa's relationship.

'So, How did you two meet?' He questioned.

_Curiosity killed the cat _I thought whilst he asked the question.

Luckily, Taissa answered.

'We met at the audition for my current job Dad'

'Oh you did? Did you get the part Evan?'

'Uhm.. Yes Sir. Im playing Tate Langdon.' I added

'Oh sweetie, you dont have to call him Sir' Luba interrupted. 'Call him Mike. its easier and shorter than Mykhailo anyway' She shot a warm smile in my direction.

Taissa had a lovely mother, but I'd be lying if I said her father didn't intimidate me.

'Interesting..Interesting.' Mike said quietly, tapping his finger on the ring of his glass whilst staring at me.

'How old are you Evan?' He instantly shot back at me.

'Dad, please dont hound him with questions' Taissa begged, placing her hand on my leg under the table to try and calm my nerves.

'Alright sweetheart' He smiled at her. 'This will be the last one.' He shot his eyes back in my direction. 'So. How old are you Evan?'

I was starting to panic. This isnt what I had in mind.

'I'm 24.' I announced, staring at the floor hoping it would just fucking swallow me up right here, right now.

There was another awkward silence around the table. I couldn't take it anymore.

'Tai.. I aught to go. I'll see you later I hope?' I looked at her with sad eyes before putting $10 on the table. 'This is for the food I ordered. Goodbye Mr and , its been lovely meeting you.'

I shot Taissa a look of despair and then made my way to the door. That couldn't have gone any worse than it just did.

'Great.' I murmured to myself. 'Her dad fucking hates me.' I kicked the pavement as I walked back to my apartment.

'Fucking.. great'

**TAISSA:**

I jumped up out of my seat.

'Dad what the hell was that?!' I yelled, attracting the attention of the whole room.

'Well I never! Taissa Farmiga don't you dare raise your voice to me! Sit down immediately, We will talk about this like mature adults.'

I did as I was told.

'Taissa, You are of a mere age of 17, only just might I add. Why are you dating a 24 year old?' He asked me sternly.

'Because I choose to Dad. Did you not think he was a good guy?' I complained. I was hurt to say the least, I really thought my parents would love him.

'Oh sweetheart, I personally think he is a lovely young man' My mother assured me.

'That makes one of you' I responded, I knew I sounded like a little brat but I wasn't going to let the man I love be turned away by my own father.

'Vera, Renn.' My Dad started, gaining the attention of the two. 'Yes?' They responded in unison.

'What do you think of Evan?' He questioned, full of curiosity.

'Well, Mike. I think hes a great guy, successful too.' Renn responded almost right away.

I smiled at what he had to say.

'Vera?'

'Pa, Evan makes Taissa happy. I think you aught to take that into consideration. I know of the age gap but dont you think Taissa is mature enough to make her own decisions? We all know you only got angry because Taissa is your little princess but look at her Pa! Go on, look at her' Vera instructed. Once he laid his eyes on me she continued;

'Evan has been taking great care of your little princess, I promise you that. They're co-workers in this TV show, and like it or not, They're acting as eachothers significant other in this show. And they're brilliant at doing so because even though they might not have admitted it to eachother yet. They are so very much in love, Pa.' Vera finished.

'You're right V.' I jumped up again.

'I do love Evan, Dad. I love him very much. He doesn't know that but he soon will. I'm staying with Evan Dad and I want you to just be happy that I'm happy. Please. Can you do that for me?' I pleaded.

'Taissa honey, Ofcourse I can do that for you. I am so sorry I scared your boyfriend away. I just assumed at his age he was only having a bit of fun with you, and nobody has a fling with my princess.' He responded.

'Dad..' I started

'No time Honey' He shot back

'Huh?'

'Go after him. Go and let him know how lucky he is to have a star like you in his life.'

My dad and Mom shared a look, a look of love and distance.

'Thats what I did with your mother' He started, taking my mothers hand in his. 'And I am so glad I did.'

He smiled at my Mom before he looked back at me.

'Go Sweetheart. Go'


	12. Chapter 12

**TAISSA:**

I grabbed my bag and headed for the door, Evan only walked out around 2 minutes ago so he shouldn't have gone far.

I swung open the door and ran into the street, where the fuck was he?

Looking around I was panicking, did that encounter mean he was done with me? Fuck, I felt a lump arise in my throat.

_No Taissa. Don't cry here. _I thought to myself. Maintaining my cool I started walking down the street hoping for a glimpse of his face or anything of the sort.

Thats when I saw it.

I saw Evan, jumping into a cab and fucking Alexia was following him in. What the hell?!

I ran towards the cab, but I obviously couldn't catch up.

I started sobbing without warning. I couldn't stay stood here in the street crying like a little brat, I was 17 for goodness sake. I needed to get home.

After borrowing Renn's car keys I drove home, all I could think was how hes probably fucking the shit out of her right now, forgetting my whole goddamn existence! No. He couldn't do that. Not after he made a fucking scene about when Jake came over, this was exactly the same thing! Come tomorrow when we start filming, I'll show him what a fucking scene is.

**EVAN:**

'Right, Lexi I dropped you off, get out' I exclaimed, coldly. I wasnt in the mood for Lexi right now, I just wanted to get home and call Taissa, I wanted to apologise for leaving like I did and probably embarrassing her infront of her family..

'But.. Evan. Baby. Wouldn't you like to come in?'

I looked at her, I just stared. Why was she so desperate to keep me hooked on her? I had already told her we were done.. I dont know why she tries so hard. Shes a beautiful girl, she can easily get another boy toy.

'Evan?' She repeated eagerly.

'Alexia. We both know the answer to that question' I responded quietly.

'Fine, whatever. Just call me when you're done with jailbait okay?' She slammed the cab door in my face.

I've had enough. Just about efuckingnough.

I told the cab to stay where it was and I stepped out of it, Lexi turned around

'Oh so you're coming in are you?' She sang coyly.

'No. Alexia you need to fucking understand something okay?' I yelled 'Taissa is NOT jailbait, do you understand? you need to stop calling her that!' I screamed

I know I went over the top with the screaming but I couldnt handle it anymore.

Alexia just stood there, stunned and in silence.

'Now that that's been cleared up, I'll see you around Alexia.' I whispered.

The cab took me home, I paid him 20 dollars and went straight to my room.

I paced around the room for about 5 minutes, thinking of what I was going to say and how I was going to say it, I didnt want to say the wrong thing and have Taissa misinterpret it in the wrong way.

I sat down on the bed and pulled out my phone. _10% _the battery read, I can have this sorted before my phone dies I told myself.

I dialled her number and waited for an answer, the phone clicked and a sigh was let out on the other end of the phone.

'Taissa' I started

'Evan why the fuck are you calling me?!'

'Well, I wanted to apologise..' I was interrupted.

'Apologise for what? deciding to leave the lunch to fuck little miss Lexi?' She hissed

'Wait, Taissa what the fuck are you talking about?'

Rage filled my body. I wasn't going to be a pleasant person to be around when the girl I love is accusing me of cheating.

'I saw you Evan! getting into that cab with her!' She was crying.

_Great. _I thought

'She asked to be dropped off, what can I say my inner fucking gentleman kicked in.' I responded coldly.

'Dropped off where, your fucking bed?'

'Taissa you dont know what you're talking about.' I started

'Dont I?'

'No, because I would never fucking cheat on you!' I exclaimed

'You didn't cheat on me, you know why?'

I guessed what was about to happen, _No. No No No. _I thought. _Please, No. Don't say it. Dont fucking say it, it'll kill me._

'Why..' I whispered

'Because we aren't fucking together.' She bluntly responded

'Tai.. No, please..'

_I cant live without you! It'll kill me losing you, Please, you're my anchor. Don't do this! I love you! Do you hear me? I fucking LOVE you!. _I thought about saying, but knowing me, Im not capable of saving anything I fucking love.

'Go and have sex with as many whores as you want. We're done.'

Before I got the chance to respond, she hung up.

I stood up and screamed at the top of my lungs, I threw my phone at the wall and broke down. I am nothing without her! Nothing!

This needed to be fixed and this needed to be fixed NOW.

**WRITERS NOTE: **** Please follow my American Horror Story fanblog on Tumblr if you dont mind: **


	13. Chapter 13

**TAISSA:**

'Taissa! Wake up, you have to be on set in like an hour!' I awoke to Vera shaking me and shouting down my ears

'An hour?' I repeated, snuggling back into my pillow until realisation hit me.

'AN HOUR?!' I jumped out of bed.

'Taissa you've been sleeping for hours on end, and it looks like a storm hit your room what the hell is going on?' Vera sounded very concerned. _Cute _I thought.

'I've just not been feeling well.. V I dont mean to be cheeky but can you drop me off at the set? I have no time to get a cab' I shot her my best puppy dog eye look and stuck my bottom lip out, she knew I was pissing about with the whole cliché but she always succumbs to my every whim and beg anyway.

'I'll drop you off but you have to hurry. Best thing to do is to show up on set a little earlier so you can do a quick run over your lines for the days shooting' She advised.

'Cheers V, I'll just shove some clothes on, makeup will be done on set' I panted, I was rushing around to find some clothes. God my room was such a mess, I kinda threw everything around after I broke up with Evan. I regret it SO much. So fucking much... I should have let him explain, I shouldnt have jumped to these petty conclusions.. I cant live without him! _I cant._

I dressed myself quickly. I shoved on a pair of blue distressed skinny jeans and an oversized kitten jumper with my porkpie hat and a pair of old chuck taylors, I was in such a rush, I didnt even get to brush my hair.

'V im ready!' I ran towards the door after quickly brushing my teeth. No response.

'V where are you?!' I panicked, had she just decided to leave me? I have no money for a cab!

'Hey, Hey Taissa calm down, your sister is waiting in the car for you' Renn appeared out of their room speaking to me in a calming tone, I was nervous, how was I supposed to see him today? I mean do I go and say hi or what? After my last break up I didnt have to face these consequences, I moved to LA, I didnt know how to handle these situations.

'Thanks Renn, I'll see you later okay? maybe pick you up a cronut!' I laughed, with a fake smile plastered on my face.

'Awh girl you spoil me' he winked and _headed_ back into his room.

I loved Renn, he was such a great step brother.

I jogged into the driveway, sure enough Vera was sat at the wheel. As soon as she saw me she made loads of hand motions for me to hurry up and get in, so I did.

_Work, here I come._ I thought. I'd be excited for the first day of filming, but I'm just aching with regret and loss all over.

_What have I done._

**EVAN:**

Ugh, what a great fucking morning. I did something I wished I didnt last night, Me and Dyl decided to play fucking battleshots.

_Bad idea. _I thought.

I was so fucking hungover, all because I was fucking in love with a girl who broke my heart.

I needed to get ready and get to set, I hope to god I dont have to do any romantic scenes with Taissa today, it'll just break me. _Some man I am _I laughed to myself.

'Hey Ev! glad to hear you're up and laughin' man! Do you wanna lift?' Dylan called from the bathroom, presumably a mouth full of toothpaste due to his groggy voice.

'Dude, please.' I thanked.

Im so glad I have someone like Dylan, Hes my best friend, as cheesy as that sounds. I know hes an utter bellend but he cheers me up when needed, I love him for that.

I got ready in a flash, same old fucking clothes from last night, I couldn't give a shit, I was depressed and I wasn't chicken enough to deny it.

'Dude can we set off? always better to be on set early. Besides. This way I can figure out what I'd say to Taissa when I see her. Its her first big part in the industry so she wont know to get there earlier. I have time' I persuaded myself.

'Sure, Got my keys in my pocket. Off we pop!' Dylan laughed, putting on his best british accent, he was such an asshole but it made me laugh.

We both walked to the car, he knew I was depressed, hell. Dylan seemed to know everything. I saw he was about to bring up the topic of Taissa so I abruptly started a quick conversation.

'Hows Becca?' I pasted the biggest fucking cheshire cat grin on my face that my muscles would allow.

'Dude..' He chuckled as he started up his engine 'I've never gotten attached to a girl before but Becca... Becca's different. Infact we're going out for dinner tonight, I really fucking like her man'

I forced a chuckle. 'Thats great' I turned and smiled at him.

I was truly happy for Dylan, and I applaud Becca for changing his promiscuous attitudes, Many girls have tried but Becca was the first to succeed.

We drove for 10 minutes listening to the same old song on repeat, it was our favourite. We first heard it at a festival we both went to, it was Pumped up kicks by Foster the people.

'Well, We're here' Dylan announced, stopping the car. 'Have a great day filming man, tell me about it later yeah?' He leant over to give me a hug and a little slap on my face.

'Asshole' I laughed, hitting him back. 'Thanks man, I'll see you later.'

I stepped out of the car, taking a big breath. Fuck I was nervous.

a voice struck me out of my daze. Somebody I recognised but not well enough.

'Oi Peters! come on, we're all running lines on the set!' I turned around.

It was Shelby, the girl acting Leah.

'Uhm, Shelby Hi. Who's we?' I questioned as she pulled me towards set.

'Lets see.' She was so perky, she must be excited for the job. 'We have Connie and Dylan, they're working through the big 'Oh shit man you cheated on me with one of your slutty students!' She giggled at that. I found it amusing. 'Uhm Jessica is here, God shes so great!' We walked onto set and she lead me to my chair. I turned. _Fuck._

'Oh and Taissa is here too! You guys can run through your lines!' She suggested

'Sure..' I whispered under my breath.

'What?' She questioned

'Oh nothing, breathing techniques' I blurted out 'For relaxation.. of the nerves' I finished

'Oh..Okay' She responded. 'Catch ya later alligator!' She sang as she walked over to the refreshments table.

I looked over at Taissa.. she was beautiful. My heart sunk. I couldn't stop myself.. before I knew it I was walking over to her.

'Taissa..' I put my hand out to touch her shoulder, in order to get her attention but she spun around and hit away my hand.

'Evan I dont care for your words.. Only the ones that are scripted' She hissed spitefully.

'Taissa I didnt fucking cheat on you!' I whispered forcefully. I didnt want to break down. Not here, not infront of everybody.

'I already know you didnt Evan. How could you when we were never together?' She sobbed and turned around, walking to the exit door.

I followed her out.

She opened a packet of cigarettes and put one in her mouth and lit it.

'Taissa you dont smoke!' I yelled

'I do now.' She persisted

'No, take it out. we need to talk.' I grabbed the cig from her mouth and stamped my foot on it.

'How can you say we weren't together?' I cried

'Lets be honest.. you were in it for the fucking sex. You know it! As soon as you were done with your.. oh. what did that whore call it? 'Jailbait' You went straight back to her.'

That stung. I can't believe she thinks that of me.

'I NEVER SLEPT WITH ALEXIA, DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?' I screamed. I started to feel the lump in my throat rising.

'I dont believe you...' she whispered

I grabbed her and pulled her towards me, contemplating a kiss on the lips but instead I kissed her on her nose.

'Taissa Farmiga, you young.. beautiful Ukrainian girl..' I started

'Go on?' She pleaded, looking up into my eyes.

I chuckled. It felt good to have her in my arms again. I rested my head on her shoulder, kissing her neck..

'I.. Evan Peters...' I nibbled on her ear lobe, in order to get closer to her ear.

'Love you. Taissa Farmiga.'

and with that I kissed her lips, falling even more in love with her than I was before.


	14. UPDATE NOT A CHAPTER

**Hey.**

**This isnt a chapter just a quick update,**

**I want to thank you all for your support of the story, Its my first fanfiction I've ever written, so it means a lot that you guys dig it so much!**

**Im trying to put a new chapter up everyday or every two days, But Im a college student so there is a hell of a lot of work to do aha, exams and such.**

**I'd love it if you guys could share this story and give reviews as often as you can, It helps a lot :)**

**Also if you dont mind, please follow my AMERICAN HORROR STORY tumblr blog at = welcome-to-the-murderhouse**

**It would mean so much! Its a dedicated fan blog for american horror story, I also post pictures of the cast just out and about, not always on the set of american horror story.**

**Thankyou so much and if you have any ideas for the story, dont hesitate to PM me :)**


	15. Chapter 14

**TAISSA:**

I never wanted this kiss to end.. I never. EVER want it to end..

_but all good things had to end eventually _I thought.

Why was I still being sour about this whole situation? He didnt sleep with Alexia... it was me, it was always me. I mean he said he loves me! I will definitely give him time to gain my trust again, I believe he could do it in a matter of weeks.. days even.

I pulled away.

'Evan I..' I was about to proclaim my feelings for him until Shelby ran out into the parking lot that we were standing in.

'Guys! come on, go to your stylists, they're waiting to do everyone up. Eeeek! I'm so super excited!' She screeched.

I laughed. 'Alright Shelb, Coming now' I smiled at Evan when I caught him staring at me. I felt dizzy.. This was all so surreal.

We walked onto set to our stylists and waved goodbye to eachother. 'See you soon Tate.. I hope you're not too psychotic' I giggled as he laughed back. 'Sooner than you think Violet' He winked as a stage director pulled him to his wardrobe.

'RIGHT GUYS, LISTEN UP' Ryan called to gain everybodys attention as we were getting our hair and makeup done. 'THE SCENES WE WILL BE SHOOTING TODAY ARE AS FOLLOWS; CONNIE AND DYLAN, YOU WILL BE SHOOTING THE FIRST SCENE WHERE VIVIEN FINDS BEN CHEATING. EVAN AND TAISSA, YOU WILL BE SHOOTING THE _'COMPARATIVE SCARS' _SCENE IN VIOLET'S BEDROOM. SO FAR, THATS ALL WE'RE FOCUSING ON FOR THE FIRST COUPLE OF HOURS. MORE INFO LATER. CHOP CHOP GUYS.'

God. I wonder how he hadn't lost his voice already from all the shouting hes been doing recently. I saw Evan being made up whilst going over his lines... he was dreamy.

I snapped out of my awe almost instantly when my stylist yelped 'DONE! you look beautiful right?' She grinned

I looked in the mirror.. wow. Violet's fashion sense was awesome! I was wearing a long dress with a big grandad jumper and purple tights. man this was so cool.

'I love it' I smiled. 'Good I'm glad. Violet has a very distinctive, vintage look' She added.

'CAN WE HAVE EVAN AND TAISSA ON SET PLEASE' Ryan called out. 'AND DYLAN, I NEED YOU TOO, YOU'RE GOING TO WALK IN ON TATE AND VIOLET SOON, REMEMBER YOUR LINES PEOPLE'

'Here we go' I whispered.

**EVAN:**

I told her.. I told her and now I feel lighter than a feather. The effect she has on me..I feel exuberant.

'Ready?' I smiled at Taissa as she joined me on set.

'Always' She sang.

We had an hour or so shooting through the scene, even though it was a little scene they always took a while to complete.. I was so excited to be doing this with her, her out of all people.

I was stood at the refreshment table when a reporter came up to me.

'Evan! Evan Darling, I'm from E! Magazine, Ryan has let me on set to speak to a few of you, could you answer some questions?'

I looked over at Ryan and Taissa for a little support, they both nodded.

'Uhm, Sure why not' I smiled as she led me into a little room full of peace and quiet.

'Now Evan, You're playing Tate Langdon am I right?' She started

'Uh, Yeah. I play Tate Langdon, hes a kid who's a not right until he meets Violet, She changes him' I smiled at that thought because Tate and Violet were exactly like me and Taissa, without the murder and all that fucked up shit ofcourse.

I was a deadbeat before I met Taissa, although the press and my friends didnt see it, I felt nothing. With Alexia, I felt nothing. But now.. Shes my light.

'Interesting' The reporter exclaimed. 'Now this is a breakthrough for Television/Mini series history. What will this show bring to our TV Screens?' She persisted

'Well its kind of a redefined genre if you ask me, I mean this show, its scary y'know? but it shows itself in ways not many other shows or movies do'

'Alright.. Alright. Now, down to the juicy stuff.' She put bluntly.

'The..juicy stuff?' I questioned. _What if she asks about me and Taissa outside of filming? Was I in the place to say anything right now?_

'Yeah. Tell me about Violet, she is portrayed by whom?'

'Taissa, Taissa Farmiga' I responded quickly, god even the name brought a smile to my face.

'And are you guys close? I know Ryan, I know his methods. If you guys are playing lovers in this show he would have made sure you had a buttload of chemistry' She laughed.

'Yeah, I mean Taissa.. Taissa is awesome. Its hard not to look like you're in love with her y'know?'

'Why's that?' She leant forward, hoping for more information.

'Well, shes beautiful for a start, but shes really funny and talented, I dont think anybody could hate her' I responded proudly.

_And shes mine. All mine._

'Well somebody sounds keen' She purred.

I laughed.

'Hey, I think I'm done is it alright if I go? I need to film a bit of this and that' I blurted. I didnt want to say anything I wasn't supposed to.

'Sure. Thanks for your time Evan, you're going to be a big babe magnet.' She winked as she walked out of the room.

_Babe magnet. _I chuckled at the thought.

_The only babe I'm interested in is Taissa. I will always, ALWAYS irrevocably be in love with Taissa._


	16. Chapter 15

**TAISSA:**

Me and Evan had been doing great, I guess our relationship was out of the bag because magazines here, there and everywhere were doing issues on the show and they had 'picked up' our offscreen romance.

'Hey Ev, throw me that neck pillow will you?' I asked politely

We were packing to go to see his parents, it'd been a week or so now and we were taking a break from filming the show. Don't get me wrong I fucking love filming, its so awesome! I just needed a break.

I was nearly finished packing when I felt a pair of warm hands come over my hips from behind. I giggled

'Do you know what they're calling us Tai?' He whispered into my ear

I giggled again.

'Parmigaaaaa' He purred

'I know Ev, I've seen the tabloids. They're calling our on screen couple Violate. Its a bit violent don't you think? Violate?' I questioned

'Hey, look what show you're working on. You start to understand nothing else is more gruesome.' He added. 'You ready?' He spun me around and gave me a big hug. 'My parents are going to loooooove you'.

**EVAN:**

I couldn't wait for my parents to meet Tai, I really couldn't. I stood by the door watching her go through her checklist of things to take with her, it makes me happy that shes so concerned about this whole trip, she wants to make it perfect for me, what I should tell her more often is that she already has.

'We dont wanna miss our flight Tai' I persisted

'Coming' She laughed and skipped past me through the door.

I smiled as she passed me, I know shes acting as if this whole 'Parmiga' name is the most revolting, childish thing in the world but to tell the truth, I love it. I love that we've been put together like that, I act as if its horrible because I dont want to seem weird to Taissa but I really do, I love it.

We both hopped in the cab, smiling like crazy at eachother. _Imagine if I had never decided to audition for this show. _I shuddered at the thought of not having Taissa by my side.

5 minutes had passed, we were nearly at the airport.

'Hey..Tai?' I started

'Yeah?'

'Did a reporter speak to you the other week? she was from E! I think?' I questioned

'Oh! yeah she did, why?'

'Because she said I was going to become this babe magnet' I laughed

'You? Babe magnet? puh-lease' she joked. 'Oh Ev we're here, pay the driver' she announced whilst undoing her seatbelt.

'Hey, I could be a- Here, keep the change' I said to the cab driver before returning to my conversation with Taissa. 'Anyways as I was saying, I could be a babe magnet' I exclaimed

'Ev, Trust me I know you can' She laughed. 'Grab your suitcase, we have to check in' She pleaded.

She seemed nervous to be meeting my parents, which fair enough, I was shitting my pants thinking about meeting Tai's parents.

'Thanks man' I waved to the driver as he drove off. 'Lets go' I advised

We waited in the line for 10 minutes or so, probably about 6 minutes of peace until the paparazzi turned up shouting our names..

I started singing 'just cant get enough' in Taissa's ear, making her laugh.

We moved forward to put our bags on the conveyer belt and presented our tickets before rushing to gate to board our plane, as we whisked past the paparazzi Taissa grabbed my hand, I guess she really wanted people to know about our relationship, to let them know they weren't rumours.

We boarded the plane instantly Taissa prepared herself to get some sleep, considering the flight was 4 and 1/2 hours.

'Here, wait Tai' I suggested as I rooted through my backpack, I pulled out my neckpillow because she left hers in her suitcase.

'Are you sure Ev? you might need it' She objected

'Hey its fine, as long as you're comfortable.' I smiled before placing a kiss on her forehead. 'Besides, I'm reading this book' I lifted my book up and chuckled. I was really getting into Stephen King at the minute, I was reading Dreamcatcher.

'Alright, Love you' she whispered whilst nodding off. She was beautiful, I will never tire of saying that..

Hours passed and I shook Taissa to wake her up

'Tai, Taiiii' I repeated 'Wake up, We're landing soon so put your belt on' I advised

'Uhhhhhh' She groaned

'I know you're tired Tai, you could get a nap at the house I promise' I assured

'Ohhh-okay' She murmured wiping her eyes.

I laughed. 'Come on sleepy head, up' I exclaimed whilst sorting her belt out for her, she caught me by surprise and landed one on my lips.

I never let a kiss with Taissa end so easily. I cupped my hands around her face and turned it into a passionate, fiery kiss.

She smiled as I pulled away and nuzzled her head into my chest.

'I love you Peters' she purred.

'I love you too Farmiga' I whispered.


	17. Chapter 16

**EVAN:**

'Baby I'm so tired' Taissa moaned

'I know, I know, here, give me your suitcase' I suggested, Grabbing for her suitcase.

'I dont want to look so messy when I first meet your parents Ev' Taissa complained

'Do you want some coffee?'

'Please' she begged

'We'll go to starbucks before meeting them outside alright?' I added

'outside? what? Aren't we just going to grab a cab?' She sulked

I dont know why she was acting like this, I know its probably because she's tired but she keeps stalling so she doesn't have to meet my parents yet, I could tell.

'Tai, the house is about 4 miles from the airport, it'll cost a bomb with the ongoing traffic' I exclaimed, leaning in to kiss her on the head because my hands were taken with two suitcases and my wallet.

'oh..alright' she whispered 'Anyway, I'm paying for coffee' she sang, slowly heading over to starbucks.

'If you're insisting' I chuckled, taking a seat and putting the cases on the floor. Once my hands were free I let out a sigh of relief.

_How much stuff did she bring? _I wondered. Her bag was the heaviest out of them both.

Taissa approached me with two coffees with a big grin.

'Im excited about this trip' She started, handing me a coffee.

'You are? thats great Tai.' I mused drinking my coffee as quickly as possible, I didnt want to leave them waiting outside.

'So, what are we going to do?' She questioned. 'I've never been to before'

'Well, I was thinking of going to this firework display around the gateway arch, I could probably get us a birdseye view from the restaurant above, its hard to get a reservation but I'll manage' I started

'Ohhhh that sounds so romantic!' She squealed, I laughed at that, she was so cute.

'And then maybe a day out at Six flags with my parents?' I suggested.

'That sounds soooo cool Ev!' She was getting excited, it made me happy.

'Im glad you're excited Tai' I grinned. 'Can we go though? My parents will be waiting' I pleaded

'Yes! ofcourse. Im wide awake now' she giggled 'I asked for 4 caffine shots in my coffee, was that a bad move?' she joked, jumping up out of her seat.

'Alright, Alright slow down Flash' I chuckled, picking up the suitcases. 'Come on Farmiga' I gestured towards the doors.

**TAISSA:**

I have a really big caffine rush, I hope I dont have a comedown infront of his parents, that'll be awful.

The doors opened and where I expected to see his parents I was introduced to the flashes of the paparazzi's camera's.

'EVAN! TAISSA! OVER HERE!' they called repeatedly

'Evan how did they know we were coming here?' I whispered to Evan.

'Tai I really dont know, but ignore them and head to my parents car okay? its that one over there, the black range rover' He furiously whispered back nodding towards a car.

I rushed through the paparazzi and towards the car. I couldn't see his parents, _were they in the car? _I thought.

'Evan Im not used to this!' I exclaimed as he arrived infront of me.

'I know babe, just jump in the car, the windows are tinted so they wont be able to see us alright?' He assured me. 'Im putting the cases in the boot'

As he walked around the back of the car, I let myself in the back, looking down at my belt to try and sort it out a voice scared the fucking daylights out of me.

'Hello!' A friendly womans voice said.

I jumped. 'Ohh f..' I stopped myself. Looking up I saw Evan's mother looking at me.

'Hello' I smiled awkwardly.

'You must be Evans girlfriend! Oh you're so beautiful!' She exclaimed. I was about to say thankyou but it seemed I couldn't get a word in.

'I'm Julie, This is Phil' She gestured towards the man sat behind the wheel.

'I..'

'So these men, will they be following us all week?' Phil asked.

'Ohh pish posh Phillip! say hello to the beautiful lady, that is no way to introduce yourself!' Julie exclaimed hitting Phil on the arm.

'You're right, Hello Taissa' He mused giving me a heartwarming smile.

The ice was broken by Evan opening the door and jumping in next to me.

He pulled me towards him giving me a cuddle.

'So you guys met Taissa' He smiled

'Yes we did, and shes lovely' Julie sang.

'Its nice to see you boy!' Phil laughed, leaning over the seat to give Evan a hug.

'You too dad' Evan smiled.

There had been so much catch up on the drive to the house I started to wonder what they were going to talk about for the rest of the week.

That was until, the conversation turned to me.

'So Taissa! Hows working with my boy?' Phil asked. {He pronounced it Tai-eser}

'Dad, its Taissa, with an aaaah at the end' Evan corrected.

'Oh I'm terribly sorry Taissa. Its just such a unique name' Phil joked.

'Thats alright' I smiled.

I was being quiet, I'd be lying if I said I wasn't scared. I didnt want to say anything wrong.

'So? How is it?' Phil persisted.

'Its good, I mean its great actually' I smiled, holding Evan's grip around my waist tighter.

'Here we are!' Julie announced, pulling into a driveway.

Phil and Julie stepped out of the car.

'We'll be waiting in the kitchen Evan, You can show Taissa her room and unpack your things' Julie suggested.

Once I saw them go into the house I turned to Evan.

'We're staying in different rooms?' I asked, upset by the news.

'I didnt think we were Tai, I'm sorry, would you not prefer your own space?' He responded, puzzled.

'I dont want my 'Own space' in your parents home Evan! I want to stay with you' I sulked.

'Alright, No problem, Hey!' Evan exclaimed lifting my chin up to stop my sulk. 'No sulking, I'll sort it Tai' He assured me giving me a quick kiss before jumping out of the car to get our cases.

We made our way up the stairs to Evans room, I looked in awe around the house, this house was beautiful.

He threw our cases on his bed and headed for the door.

'Aren't we supposed to unpack?' I blurted out causing him to turn around.

He leant against the door frame giving me a big grin.

'What?' I laughed. 'Why are you staring?'

'Taissa we just got here, we don't have to unpack yet' He chuckled. 'Besides! Aren't you hungry?' He teased, walking towards me.

'Starving' I announced.

'Then come on!' He grabbed me and pulled me towards him.

'Fine' I giggled.

'You're going to love it here' He announced with confidence.

'You know what? I think I am.' I responded almost right away

'I knew it' He whispered getting closer and closer to my lips..

I breathed heavily, I always got turned on when he got this close.. this serious.

'Evan...' I started

'I know' He whispered, his heart rate rising. I could tell he was feeling the mood too. 'I know..' He repeated, kicking the door closed with his foot. They wont miss us for another 40 minutes or so' He teased.


	18. Chapter 17

**EVAN:**

I could hear her heartbeat pumping...loud..louder each time I caressed her porcelain skin...

I pushed myself up her body, wanting to feel her so fucking much..

I was so close to ripping her clothes off until she suddenly jumped up.

'Whats wrong? Did I do something?' I panicked

'No, God no Evan, I can just hear somebody, or something coming up the stairs' She responded, breathless.

'You're getting too investing in American Horror Story Tai' I joked. 'Nobody is coming, I promise there are no ghosts here' I chuckled, I started to lay her down again, kissing her neck passionately, I thought she had succumbed again, I really wanted to have this intimate moment with her..

She pushed me up again.

'No seriously somebody upstairs' She panicked, she stood up and patted herself down infront of the mirror.

'Taissa, look' I span around, sitting on the bed looking up at her. 'I heard it then, it must be my mom or my dad looking for something in their room alright? no biggie' I assured. 'But dont worry, I wont try anything' I promised.

'Im kinda starving, can we go get some food?' She asked, pulling a face in my direction.

'Ofcourse' I chuckled.

I took her hand and led her out of the door down to the kitchen.

'Ahh there you are! We made tofu stir-fry. I know none of you are vegetarians but its a healthy option' Julie announced

'Mom we're not fat or unhealthy you know' I joked whilst taking a seat on one of the stools behind the kitchen island.

I gestured to Taissa to take a seat next to me.

'Sweetheart I know, but your father is taking us out for a big meal tomorrow, I thought you might want to eat light' Julie suggested innocently.

'Uhm about that, there are a couple of things I want to take Taissa out to see is that alright? I was thinking this Saturday before we catch the plane back on Sunday that I could take her out for a birdseye view dinner over the gateway arch when they do the big firework display?' I sang. 'I mean, I know you guys wanna spend time with me and get to know Taissa but there will be plenty more times for that, I promise' I assured, reaching for Taissa's hand.

'Oh sweetheart thats so lovely!' Julie exclaimed holding her hand to her heart, smiling warmly in our direction.

'Son, You've grown to be a fine young boy.'

I smiled, I love my Dad but its not many times he praises me like that. Taissa has made my whole world a better place, I love her for that and so it happens, so does my parents.

**TAISSA:**

I watched Evan talk to his parents for quite a while.. they were laughing and joking about, I'm glad I came on this trip, I'm glad to see Evan so happy.

'Tai after dinner we were thinking of heading to the movies, you interested?' Evan questioned

'Sure what movie?'

'Thor' Phil announced

'Thor? awesome' I grinned. I mean, I know I said I'd go and see Thor with Renn and Vera but I'm sure they'll cope without me. 'I just hope the paparazzi aren't lounging around' I hissed.

'I know its annoying Tai, but just pretend like they're not there' Evan advised, giving me a squeeze.

We all started to eat our dinner, Tofu was not as bad as I thought it would be. Once dinner was over I told Evan I was just going to reapply my mascara.

'Sure Tai, but dont take too long we have to go if we wanna catch the movie' He smiled back at me before turning back to his parents.

I jogged up the stairs and into Evans room, I guess now was a better time to explore than any other. _What will I find _I thought to myself.

Evan looked around my room it was only fair..

His room was quite big, white walls with posters of all sorts and a couple of pictures. I bet fans and paparazzi didnt even think that his room would look this way, it was homey.

I walked over to his big wardrobe and opened it, it was a very fancy wardrobe!

_His fashion sense hasn't changed a bit _I laughed, it was all fun and games until a dagger of jealousy hit my chest.

All over the inside of his wardrobe.. pictures of him and this skinny red head.. they were kissing in most of them and in one of them they were both at a theme park which I could only guess was Six flags.. _who was she? _

I must have been staring at them all for a while because I heard footsteps behind me.

'Tai what are you doing?' Evan questioned

I spun around, his face had confusion written all over it.

'I was just, uh, looking around' I responded as quickly as I could

'I figured as much, I just meant with the photographs that you have in your hand' He replied, pointing to my hands.

I had completely forgotten I was holding them.

'Oh, I just found them' I responded innocently

'Tai shes my childhood sweetheart, if you were wondering'

'I guessed she was some sort of sweetheart' I coldly responded. I dont know why I got so jealous but the fire wasn't stopping now. 'You're all over her in basically all of these photos' I sulked.

'Tai, Shes nothing to me now, I have you' he smiled

'I know, I know but I just dont like it when I see you with other girls, in the past or not' I whispered.

He laughed.

'Dont laugh at me'

'Tai I wasn't laughing at you, I was laughing at how silly you're being. I will never want another girl now, especially now that I've met you' He assured

'Tell me about her?' I asked, taking a seat on his beanbag.

'Sure, okay' He replied, leaning against the windowpane. 'She's called Vanessa, Ness for short. I met her at summer camp, how generic is that?' He laughed.

'We got together when I was 14 and we were together until I was 15, when I moved to Los Angeles with my mother for a little while so I could pursue my dream of acting'

'You look way older than 15 in some of this pictures?' I asked puzzled.

'Thats because I was. I came back for a little while when I was 17, after Clipping Adam, and she was waiting at my doorstep, saying she never stopped loving me'

The dagger was back.

'So we dated again, this time until I was 19' He finished

'So you guys were together since you were 14 and you finished at the age of 19? thats 6 years Evan' I sulked.

_6 years. 6 fucking years. Thats a hell of a long time. _I thought.

'Why didnt you tell me about her? you knew about Jake'

at this point he shook his head and said 'no no no'

'What?' I asked

'You didnt tell me about Jake, Becca did' He corrected

'Oh.. yeah, I guess it doesn't matter then. I should just be happy I have you now' I smiled, jumping up out of the beanbag.

I walked to the mirror and quickly applied mascara.

'Are we going to this movie or not?' I giggled.

'


	19. Chapter 18

**EVAN:**

'Hell yeah we are' I laughed, pulling her up onto my back.

'Piggybacks? what are we, 5?' Taissa joked.

'We can be whatever we want to be my love' I jokingly replied, spinning around in circles

'Put me downnnnnnnnnnn' She screamed. I loved hearing her laugh, so I made it my intention to make her laugh as much as I possibly could.

I obliged by putting her down and we both made our way downstairs.

'You kids ready?' Julie sang, opening the front door.

'We're not kids Mom' I exclaimed giving her a kiss on the cheek as I passed her to get to the car

'I cant wait' Taissa replied smiling happily at my mom.

They were getting along really well. _Im just waiting for them to go shopping together! _I thought.

We did our seatbelts and off we went. It took 10 minutes to get to the local cinema, by the time we got there I couldn't believe my eyes. Were the paparazzi really still following us? I knew after 5 minutes of being in the car they were on our tail but hell, how did they get here before we did.

'Oh Evan can we not have a bit of family peace?' My dad complained.

'Now Now Phillip. You know it isnt his fault he's loved by everybody' My mom sang, giving me a squeeze on the cheek.

'I know, but I really dont want them to bother us okay?'

'How about we just get out and get right in' Taissa chirped.

'I agree with your girlfriend Evan' My parents sang in unison.

I grabbed Taissa's hand, 'Get out, get in' I whispered.

We both took a deep breath and jumped out of the car.

'Parmiga! Parmiga over here!' They all screamed.

'Not today' I laughed at one of the camera men.

We got inside the cinema and lined up for our tickets.

'So where does everybody like to sit?' I asked.

'Dad?' I questioned. 'I dont mind son, I just want to see the movie'

'Mom?'. 'I like sitting middle back dear, but any seat thats available' She smiled. My parents really hated to be awkward so they never EVER gave me clear answers.

'Tais...' I started but I was interrupted.

'Evan? Evan is that you?' I heard a girl scream with joy.

'Wha- who?' I spun around

Vanessa.

_For gods sake. _I thought. _This better not create friction between me and Taissa._

'Evan it really is you!' She squealed, throwing herself onto me for a hug.

'Vanessa.. Hi' I replied before quickly looking over at Taissa. She wasn't impressed.

'Omg how have you been!'

'I've been fine thanks, you?' I know this wasn't going to help the situation but I couldn't be so rude.. rude! thats it! I was being rude! _this should sort everything out._

'I've been good, but great now you're here' She giggled. Before her flirtatious manners got any further I did the most appropriate thing I could think of.

'This is Taissa' I pulled Taissa forward so I could introduce her. 'My girlfriend' I quickly added.

'Girl-Girlfriend? How nice' Vanessa responded, her sweetheart voice dropping completely.

'Yeah, Girlfriend' I smiled, patting Taissa on the back so she'd talk.

'Hiya' Taissa inputted

A few seconds of awkward silence passed by before my parents FINALLY decided to say something.

'Hello Ness, Its lovely to see you again darling but we have a movie to get to' My Mom sang.

Vanessa pulled her eyes off of Taissa and to my parents. 'Oh ofcourse! Lovely to see you Mr and Mrs Peters, always a pleasure' She sang, putting her sweetheart voice back on. 'What movie are you going to see?' She asked curiously.

'Thor' My Dad replied quickly, not knowing the damage he probably just caused.

'Oh really?' Vanessa chuckled. 'Me too. See you later' She waved before walking back to her friends.

_Oh fuck. Oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck. I know EXACTLY what Vanessa is like, shes declared war on Taissa. I could tell when she shot her the look.. the look of competition._

'She was... nice' Taissa bleakly smiled.

'Taissa dont worry, you and only you are my girlfriend okay?' I assured her, putting my arm around her. From the corner of my eye I saw Vanessa scowl once I put my arm around her.

**TAISSA:**

She was pretty, real fucking pretty.

We walked into the cinema screen and took our seats at one row before the back of the cinema.

'This is nice isnt it Tai?' Evan whispered into my ear.

'Yeah, its a real party' I joked, giggling back.

'Just know that Im never going back to her okay? I love you' He whispered back before taking a handful of popcorn.

Just before the movie started I saw her.. I saw her walking straight up to us with her group of cliche hipster friends, for a minute I thought she was literally going to rip me out of my seat and replace me because of the scowl she gave me, but no. She sat RIGHT behind us on the last row. For gods sake.

I kept my eyes peeled onto the cinema screen, trying my best to ignore the conversation going on behind me.

'So you're so totally single now?' a friend of hers gasped.

'Yeah, but its not a problem' Vanessa whispered back

'Why? being single sucks Vanessa' her friend replied.

'Maybe, but dont you worry Bella, I have my eyes on someone.' She replied coldly. I could feel her eyes on Evan, it made me angry as hell.

'Evan, Im just gonna go to the restroom okay?' I whispered to Evan

He turned his head towards me. 'Now? but the movie just started' He sulked jokingly

'I know, I'll be back soon' I whispered, but before leaving I did something that would only spark her fire. I gave him a big kiss on the lips.

He chuckled. 'Come back soon Tai' he whispered before turning his head back to the screen.

I jogged down to stairs and through the exit door of the screen, I had a quick look around for the restroom before I could find it.

I didnt really need the toilet, I just needed a little room to breathe and think about what Vanessa said. _Was she going to try and steal Evan away from me?_ I panicked at the thought.

Leaning against the sinks I took a deep breath, I was finally calming down until I saw her, walk into the restroom. What the fuck was she following me?

I pretended I didnt see her and I washed my hands, even though I didnt need to. I dried them off, about to walk back to the cinema screen but she stopped me.

'Can I help you?' I asked. To tell the truth I was really puzzled.

'Yeah, you can actually.' She replied coldly.

'Can it wait? I kinda wanna get back to the movie' I responded. I tried to push past her but she was having none of it.

'Well I _Kinda wanna _have Evan back, so if you could just be a doll...' She mimicked

'You want me to break up with Evan?' I exclaimed

'Oh, you completely understand! thankyou Tai...whatever it was' She smiled cockily before walking towards the door.

'Not. Going. To. Happen.' I abruptly stated before she had chance to leave the restroom.

She spun around.

'Not going to happen huh? Well dont you worry. I'll make it happen'

'I highly doubt that, We're only here for a week, we'll be going back to LA soon.' I exclaimed.

I cant believe her, I cant wait until I could tell Evan about her pathetic little ways.

'A week? puh-lease. I could get him back 10 times over in a week. Parmiga? its over.' She bitterly hissed.

Before I could reply she walked out of the restroom.

I started to panic.. I couldn't go back into the screen.. not with HER sat behind me... I dont know what to do... What should I do?!


	20. Chapter 19

**EVAN:**

It'd been around 10 minutes and Taissa still wasn't back.. I was worried.

'Mom' I whispered, shaking my moms shoulder.

'Yes honey?' She replied, trying to be as quiet as she possibly could

'Taissa still isn't back, should I go and check up on her?' I asked, looking for some advice.

'Honey Taissa is a strong girl, I'm sure she can go to the restroom and back without you holding her hand' She joked before setting her eyes on the movie again.

I didnt care, I knew Taissa was a strong willed girl but somethings up. I knew she was excited to hang out with me and my parents so something must have happened... That was when I remembered. Vanessa followed her down the stairs and came back a short time afterward.. _Did she do something?_

I turned around.

'Hey Ness, come outside a second' I demanded before taking my leave.

She took her sweet fucking time to come out of the screen but when she did I wasn't wasting any time.

'Have you seen Taissa? you both went to the restroom at the same time' I questioned

'Oh... Well Evan she said something about not wanting to bother anymore...' She purred, stroking my arm

'Bullshit.. That has to be bullshit. Wait here.' I demanded, pulling out my phone. I dialled Taissa's number and waited for a response.

It rang around 7 times before she picked up.

'Tai where are you?' I questioned, quite frankly worried.

'I'm in a cab Evan. I'm going back home' She replied almost right away, she had a hint of sadness in her voice... she was crying.

'You're what? why?' I panicked

'I'm done Evan, I'm not being the one to compete for your affections. I'm NOT that kind of girl' She sobbed and then hung up.

I was angry... and upset, no. I was heartbroken.

'I have to.. I have to go and see.. I need to get to her' I panicked

'Awh Evan, dont you think you should just let her go? Come on, I'll buy you a coffee' Vanessa announced, leaning against me, getting closer and closer to my face.

'Vanessa. No, I need to go and find Taissa! Raincheck okay?' I exclaimed, pushing her out of the way.

'Oh give over! Shes worthless! Evan, Im back! me? Dont you get it?' She laughed as if it was obvious. 'It was always me! Vanessa and Evan, Always! Like you said!' She exclaimed throwing her hands in the air with a demeaning expression all over her face.

I walked over to her until our noses were nearly touching, I took a deep breath in and moved as if I was about to kiss her.. it was mean, I know. But she scared Taissa away. She deserved it. As I turned my head, moving in for what seemed to be a kiss, I exhaled.

'It was NEVER you.' I hissed.

I left her stood there, I didnt care about her. I cared about Taissa. I had to go back into the screen to alert my parents, They deserved to know what was going on.

I rushed up the stairs, time was of the essence here!

'Mom! Dad! we need to go, now' I whispered quickly

'Honey why? did you find Taissa?' My mom replied, worried.

'Vanessa ruined everything. Taissa is in a cab on the way back to the house, she plans on leaving! We have to get there, now! please!' I cried, causing nearly everybody in the screen to turn and shush us.

'Son, I agree. Come on Julie, The movie can be seen another time' My dad exclaimed, grabbing his coat and standing up.

My mom looked a little confused but she quickly came to terms with everything.

'Oh! ofcourse! lets go!'

We all raced out of the screen to go to the car, we passed Vanessa on our way out, she was already making out with another guy, fucking typical.

The paparazzi were gone so we didn't have trouble getting ready to leave, I decided to ring Taissa as we were driving home.

'Taissa where are you? are you at the house? are you okay?' I panicked

'Evan I'm on my way to the airport.. I just wanna go home and see my sister and my best friend, they cheer me up. Besides, I asked V what I should do, she said she'd pay for my flight home' She replied, clearly upset.

'Taissa no! Im on my way!' I cried.

When she hung up I instantly started sobbing.

'Mom, Dad! Go to the airport! quick! please!' I spat, doing my best not to lose it.

There were only around 2 months of filming left and thats on and off, I knew I'd see her then but.. She wouldn't be mine. I dont know why shes doing this, I thought everything was fine! I don't.. I just dont know why bad things happen to good people!

'No Son' My Dad announced coldly.

'Im sorry, what did you say?!' I hissed

'We're going home. Not to the airport. If this girl has decided to leave you and just jump on a flight without facing her problems, she doesn't deserve my son.'

'Dad what are you talking about?! Mom tell him!' I yelled.

I can't believe my dad would say something like that.

'I'm sorry Honey but I agree with Phil, You don't deserve this hurt, you've done nothing to deserve it' My mom responded solemnly.

'Screw this!' I screamed. 'Stop the car!'

They wouldn't stop the car but just my luck we stopped at a red light. The only thing I could think of doing was jumping out of the car, I dont care about my suitcase and my things, I could easily buy some new things. I had to get to the airport.

_Time is of the essence._


	21. Chapter 20

**TAISSA:**

There was still a good way to go until I got to the airport... thought I wasn't going to turn back now.. I couldn't. I was sobbing my fucking heart out the cab driver must think I'm fucking pathetic.

'Are you alright darling? Do you want a tissue?' He asked sympathetically whilst at a red light.

'Please' I sobbed. 'I'm sorry for being such a wreck it must be awkward for you' I apologised, time and time again.

'No shame darling, And you aught to stop apologising I've had much worse in the back of my car' He joked giving me a cheeky wink.

'Sorry' I laughed. 'I'll stop'.

Although I had never met this guy in my life, he managed to make me laugh, which was a start.

after handing me a tissue and getting a proper look on my face, his lit up.

'Oh my, you're on that new horror show coming out in october aren't you?' He mused.

'Oh.. Yeah, I am' I replied warmly.

'I will tell you this, I cannot bloody wait to see that.' He grinned before turning back to start driving again.

'And you wont be disappointed' I promised.

We were about 15 minutes from the airport now.. I wonder what Evan was going.

**EVAN:**

My parents couldn't chase after me, they were driving and they were at a red light. Once the light went green they had no other choice but to drive. I had to get to the airport before she got on a flight, I had to.

I jumped in the closest cab possible.

'To the airport please! If you make it there in 10 minutes I'll triple the pay!' I offered. I was too panicked to care what it would cost me. ANYTHING was worth it if I could make it to Taissa on time.. I know this time is different.. We've had arguments before but they have always been resolved..but this time? I dont think it could if I dont get there on time.

'The airport is 40 minutes away!' The cab driver exclaimed. 'Theres no way...'

'QUADRUPLE THE PAY!' I screamed.

'Done deal Mr.' He grinned and then shoved his foot on the gas. Nothing was stopping me, I wont let it.

I got to the airport in 15 minutes, its a shocker, I'm glad I did it but it cost me a fucking bomb. Now I just have to find her.. _Where is she?!_

I rang her.

'Taissa..Taissa listen to me...'

'Evan don't make this harder than it has to be! please.. I just want to go home!' She sobbed

'Where are you? Tell me, Tell me where you are' I begged

'I'm at the airport Ev.. Im in line to buy a ticket.' She replied instantly. 'Now that you know you dont have to worry that I'm not safe. I am. I will be.' She tried to assure me. Whilst she was talking I was already running.. I saw her in a line. Nothing is stopping me now. I walked into the line, she didn't even know I was behind her.. Not yet anyway.

'Don't leave me.' I whispered.

She spun around. 'EVAN?!' She jumped

'Taissa! why did you run off like that?' I whispered, looking down into her eyes. I could tell she was stressed, she always pulled her hair up in a messy ponytail when she was stressed. Thats how much I care about her, I know everything and anything about her. She was my world.

'I...I wasn't ready to compete for your affections. Vanessa said..'

'I dont give a shit what Vanessa said do you understand me?' I pulled her out of line. 'Vanessa means nothing to me.. Whereas you mean EVERYTHING to me.'

'I just need some time Evan.. Maybe we rushed into this too fast..'

My heart dropped. I had no idea she thought like that.. I thought we fell in love. Love at first sight y'know? I never believed in that pretentious bullshit but then I met her. I wasn't ready to lose her. It will honestly break me. Yeah we'd see eachother at work but that will be pain. At least I'd be able to pull off my brooding, depressive little casper character without any problems.

'No..Taissa we didn't.. We didn't at all' I started

'Evan..'

'No, dont say it. Just dont okay? We'll sort this out okay? Come on, We'll go home, We'll both get on a flight right now' I rushed. I didn't want her to say it.. Not here, not now.. not ever.

'You want to come back to LA with me?' She asked, shocked.

'I'll do anything for you Taissa don't you get it? I'll fly anywhere to come and see you, to be with you. I'll do anything to keep you happy!' I exclaimed.

'**_Last chance to buy tickets for the 18.00 flight to Los Angeles. I repeat this is the last call to buy tickets for the 18.00 flight to Los Angeles.'_**

We both sighed when that announcement came. My heart was pounding like crazy, I felt sick.

'Evan I have to buy my ticket.. You should go back to your family. Thats what you came here to do' She sulked.

'Taissa. I'm coming with you!' I cried

'You don't have to do that... You dont. All of your things are at your home.' She replied. She looked full of hope, hope that I would board that plane with her.

'I'll buy a book from the store before we board and I have plenty of other clothes at my apartment. what other excuses are you going to throw at me?'

'Your... Your parents..'

'They understand. Come on. We need to buy our tickets.' I smiled, happy that I'd won.

She gave up fighting and turned back to the line, We kept moving forward until the woman asked us what tickets we wanted.

'Two to Los Angeles' I blurted, before Taissa had a chance to retaliate and ask for only one.

'Two to Los Angeles... Uhmmm, We only have first class left on the 6pm flight sir' She announced

'First class? Thats expensive..' I whispered to Taissa

'Evan I'll go. Don't bother coming with me.' She sulked. 'I'll see you on set.' She finished.

_No. Nope. I'll pay for first class if I have to_.. and it seemed like that was the case.

'I'll take it.' I exclaimed before she booked only one for Taissa.

'Alright Sir, Here are your tickets, We have quite a few celebrities in today, You're not the first' She smiled.

'Oh..Uhm, okay?' I whispered.

'Enjoy your flight!' She sang before asking the next in line which flight they would like to be on.

'Evan I can't believe you paid for that!'

'Money is worthless when it comes to you.' I stated, as a fact.

She smiled.

'Taissa.. look I'll do anything to prove to you that I'm serious about this.. about us. I love you and I mean that.' I announced.

'Wow I...'

'Taissa..'

'Yeah?'

'I have something to give you. I was going to give it to you when we were scheduled to go on our romantic dinner later in the week..' I started.

I looked at her face, she had a look of panic mixed with joy written all over it. I laughed.

'Dont worry its not an engagement ring, you're 17. I'll wait' I chuckled.

I sat her on a chair nearby and pulled out a jewellery box.

'Evan please I dont want you buying me gifts' She whined

'This.. This is different.' I stated.

Making sure she wouldn't interrupt me I started my speech that I had planned, whipped right? I dont care.

'Taissa Farmiga. Ever since I first lay my eyes on you at the call back I fell in love with you. Even though I might not have admitted it to myself then, I definitely did after our first date. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, I just wanted to be sure you felt the same. People can criticize us all they fucking want, I dont care about them. I care about you. You mean so much to me and I never thought somebody could make me feel this way. But you did. I love you. And I always will.'

Once I had finished I opened the box.

Her eyes lit up.

'Evan.. are these.. are these promise rings?' She cried with happiness

'They are. I want you to know I want you, and only you.' I assured her, placing her promise ring on her third finger of her left hand.. I know promise rings can be worn anywhere but I wanted the world to know, I plan on marrying this girl one day.

Our moment of happiness was quickly interrupted by the noise of flashing cameras. _Shit._

We both stood up and faced the paparrazi and this time, I was going to talk to them.

'Listen up. This was NOT a proposal, It was a promise. And get this press, I love her. I love her so fucking much.' I smiled like the cheshire cat.

We both walked off together towards the gate, We were going back to Los Angeles.. can wait another day.

I put my arm around her shoulder and smiled at her as she smiled up at me.

'I love you Farmiga' I whispered into her ear.

'I love you more, Peters' She giggled, opening the door to the gate.

**AUTHOR NOTE:** This is the last chapter of this fanfic.. for now. I hope you enjoyed it! I might carry it on or start a new one if I get enough reviews, so PLEASE  
Leave Reviews! It would mean so much. Also, check out my other story that is in progress! Its called 'Violate'.  
Thankyou all, I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
